Three D
by Storylady35
Summary: Studying away from home for the last month, the five have learnt to just live with each other but after a joke turns into something far more serious, two must learn something new. *Demon & human world. Modern setting. Sesshomaru… OOC(? you be the judge)*
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. 

Those of you who are out there and write; will know that sometimes you will get an idea and think to yourself "Oh what an amazing plot for a story! I can get it written in just a few minutes! The whole thing is in my head." And then you sit and you get a few words down and then the idea is just… gone?

Well, that is what happened to me with 'Goodness of a cold heart'. I had the story. I had the plot. I had the ending, the middle and the beginning… but I sat down and I could not write a word. :( 

But I started this one a few months ago and just never got around to reading it properly and getting it ready to publish. However, since I have now finished all my assignments this side of Christmas, ok, I have some work still to do but I have found the time and used it to allow my brain to relax! Which means I can now present to you "Three D". You'll find out what that means in chapter 5. (Thanks again Taraah36) 

But with any luck, this will be a fast update since I have free time and it is a time line and plot very easy to write as it's based around my life as a student (yes flat mates, when you hear me talking to myself in the kitchen, I'm getting ideas for this story.)

It's based around the English university level of education which is the equivalent of American college (Like where Sam Witwicky in Transformers 2, goes for his education and yes I like that film.) 

Living away from home

Often learning to cook for yourself 

Doing your own washing 

Living on a budget

Drinking a **lot** of alcohol

Eating a lot of fast food

Staying up super late most nights

Attending lectures/ seminars (often half a sleep)

Writing essays and assignments 

Are all some of the daily challenges students have to face. Myself included. Which is why this is a easy write because many of the challenges in here (apart from meeting a hunk of a god like demon) are things I hope anyone who have gone through or are in higher education can understand and relate to. 

So here you all are;

Three D. 

By StoryLady35

Chapter 1 - A Funny Way to Start a Story

Cutting the power on the hand mixer, Rin turned on the spot but then noticed the group of men walking in. With a happy grin, she looked over at them. "Evening boys. Don't worry, I'll be out of the way in a few minutes, just making some biscuits for a friend."

The first boy smiled back. "Don't worry yourself Rin."

The girl grinned at him then noted the large red mark on his cheek. "Oh Miroku, did you get slapped again?"

"Yeah…. But I deserved it." The dark haired third year media student rubbed the back of his head as he walked past to the couch by the window.

As he sat down, another boy with shoulder length brown hair walked in, a second year sports student who soon threw his jacket onto one of the seats, before sitting on top of it himself and reaching into a plastic bag, grabbing a six pack and beginning to pass them around.

The boy nodded towards her and held out a beer. "Rin?"

With a shake of her head, Rin carried on with her cooking but paused to reach into her pocket. "No thanks Koga."

"Your loss."

The next two to sit down and begin drinking were the half-brothers, Sesshomaru and InuYasha Tashio.

By now Rin had pulled out her phone and headphones, putting them in before carrying on with her baking.

The boys all sat, beer cans around them as they talked and drank. It was their normal Friday routine; end of classes for the week at six, to the shops to pick up the alcohol then the four would come back to the flat and sit in the lounge, drink until about ten before heading off into town.

Rin on the other hand would remain in the flat with her dinner while watching a good movie. She wasn't one for drinking.

Soon their moaning about their work was drowned out by her music but as one song stopped, she managed to overhear a little bit of their conversation.

"…Kagura! How you dumped her?"

Rin tried not to roll her eyes as she began to prepare the trays of biscuits for the oven.

Over on the sofa, the master business student closed his eyes and lowered his drink. "I don't want to talk about it."

His brother, a third year technology student laughed once. "Oh come on! You took her out once! Then tell her never to talk to you again? Seriously, that's cold, even by your standards."

"She wasn't the one. I saw no point in putting up with her when she's not the one for me."

Miroku blinked several times. "Really? You're still looking for _the one_?"

"I believe it. I do believe that I will find my mate here."

Finishing his forth can, Koga rolled his head back on the seat. "Oh seriously? You believe that shit? I don't know anyone who still believes in that old wives tale."

"If I remember correctly… 'The soul is joined, from a touch of the lips, they make a demon whole and no other can eclipse.'"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at the only full human in their group. "Where did you learn that? It's total rubbish."

"Oh?"

"But the theory is there. From a single kiss, it's possible to know."

The wolf demon slowly picked up another beer and opened it. "Yeah but do you really think you'll find her here? You go out with every single demoness in this place. You're getting quite a reputation. Mr Lady Killer. "

"I don't care what people think? My only intention is to find my mate."

The air was silent for a moment as the bowl Rin was washing up clattered on the draining board. InuYasha snorted loudly. "Hey, how about Rin?"

"What?" Snapped an unimpressed Sesshomaru.

"Well I think she'd be a great mate."

"Yeah, when you think about it."

"I mean, she cooks…."

"And cleans."

"And she got a sweet singing voice."

"She's cute to boot."

"And smart."

"She's always smiling."

"Yeah, think about it, she'd be a perfect mate for you!"

"You and her are total opposites!"

"You'd complete each other!"

As the three had a laugh over their list, the last male took a drink to hide his heart filled sigh. "Will you stop talking about her as if she isn't here?"

"She can't hear us. Can you Rin?"

Rin didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on the water before but her mouth was moving silently.

Koga grinned as he took a drink. "I mean, for a human, she's not that bad looking."

"Don't even suggest something so ludicrous. Rin _is_ a decent human but she is not mate material."

"Ah come on! Surly you've at least looked at that…"

"Miroku, say one more word and I will rip your fucking tongue out."

"But it is a…"

"I mean it you pervert. One more word on the subject and…"

"Umm, guys…"

The four looked up suddenly, spotting Rin as she took her pink flowery apron off and revealed a knee length skirt and a strappy top, her normal wear when in the flat. The four looked at her for a moment longer then noticed she was holding a plastic container. "Umm, I was wondering if you guys would like this? I made too much for my dinner and you really shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach, it's bad for you."

The four men looked at her as she put the container on the table around the empty beer cans with a handful of forks.

As she went back to the oven, she knelt and lifted her phone, setting a timer.

The boys all sat and looked at her for a moment in a shocked silence but then Sesshomaru pushed himself up off the sofa, placing his first and only drink on the side. "I'll prove it to you. If only to shut you up." With several quick steps, he walked across the room. "Rin."

The girl stopped as she headed to leave, pulling a headphone out. "Humm?"

The male grabbed her chin in such a strong lock that she couldn't even twitch away while at the same time his other hand gripped her shoulder, keeping her still as his face raced over to hers and pressed his lips firmly against her softer pink ones. On instinct, Rin had placed her hand between them but he was too strong to really notice. The fact that Rin was staring at him, shock flooding her eyes but the demon was beginning to feel the same until his own eyes closed, loosening his grip but keeping a softer grip on her. Slowly he continued kissing her, easing his hand around her until she was pressed to a wall.

Rin herself gradually closed her eyes and allowed his actions to continue, holding him in and kissing him back, quick pecks as he nipped and sucked on her lips himself. She even gave a small moan as he tilted his head to the side.

Across the room, the three others all blinked and leant in to the middle. "Really getting into it, isn't he?"

The others nodded and hummed in agreement.

As they did, the silver haired demon leant back from the female, his eyes closed as his forehead rested on her. "Shit."

The girl bit her now swollen lip. "Sess…"

"Get out of here." His voice was nothing but a whisper but as he said it, he stepped away and back to the others, picking up his beer, taking a long swig as the others looked at him in total shock.

"Errrrr… Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he said, very flatly.

"Didn't… didn't you get a little…"

"_Into_ that?"

The oldest of the group drank for a minute then opened his eyes, staring at the wall across from him. Finishing the beer he stood again. "I'm going to speak to her." And with that he walked out of the kitchen lounge, down the long straight hallway past three identical doors to the last but one, knocking on the door and entered. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

She was sat at the round pine desk on the far wall, tapping madly away at her computer while some film played in the background.

The demon looked at her for a moment as she worked, her back to him as he waited. "Rin… I want to explain my…"

"It was a joke Sesshomaru, even I could tell you that."

"It was meant as a joke. But I'm afraid it has turned into something very serious Rin."

She froze for a moment then in a snap of movement, the noise stopped and she turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"You felt it. Didn't you?"

"Felt what?"

"The connection. When we kissed… you felt it. Do not deny it, I know you did."

Rin was still for a while but her face went bright red and her hands closed into fists on her legs. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Taking a step towards her, Sesshomaru lowered his head and stood as tall and proudly as ever. "Rin, you and I are now mates."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened, her mouth dropped while he stood there. It wasn't shock in her face. Nor disgust. It was fear.

"You have to be joking. You _have_ to be."

"I am not Rin. This is not a joke or a laughing matter. I am being completely serious. In that one kiss, your fate was sealed to be my mate."

Jumping to her feet, Rin was almost shaking with anger. "You… you can't mean it! That has to be a joke! I… I can't be mated to you! I… I mean… please! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!"

"I told you… this isn't a joke Rin. I do not make jokes, you should know that by now. And besides you know it's true. The bond between us, you can feel it; pulling at your mind, trying to keep us together, merging your soul with mine."

"That can't be. Sesshomaru, even if it is… there must be a way to undo it."

That caused the demon to blink. "Undo?"

"Break it! Take it back! I… I can't be mated to you! I just can't!" She was on the edge of tears and her hand was closed into a fist. "Please… please, Sesshomaru, tell me this is… undoable."

He kept still for a moment then walked over to her, holding her fisted hand. "Rin, I'd be a good mate to you. You wouldn't want for anything and I would look after you."

"That doesn't matter! Please, just undo it!"

"I can't Rin. Once a demon like myself has found our one true mate, we can't ever leave them. Even when apart, we can still sense them; their feelings and presence. A bond that deep is impossible to break."

She stood, her head down away from him, her fist in his hand before she leant forward until her head rested on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru… please… there… there must be…."

His free hand on her shoulder, the demon stood and thought before tightening his grip, turning and throwing her to the bed behind them and then threw himself on her as well, kneeling over her but staring deeply into her terrified eyes. His hand grabbed hers and pinned them by her face while his own long hair flowed over his shoulders, landing in small curls on her chest, face and pillow.

For a long silent time he just stared at her as she stared at him. Finally he took a small breath. "Do you really think I would be a bad mate for you Rin? Do you really want this to be broken Rin? The fates have decided that you and I are to be mates and I cannot change that." His eyes narrowed and darkened. "Do you really think I am pleased with this? Four years I have been looking for my one mate and it turns out to be you?" He sighed and looked away slowly. "But there is nothing we can do about it. Either of us."

"Sesshomaru… I-I I have nothing against you. You're a great guy but I just can't be your mate. I'm sorry but… there has to be a way to stop this. Please."

"There isn't." He slowly let go of her hands, climbed off the bed and walked out of the room to enter the last one in the hall, next to Rin's.

**A/N: Well everyone, what do you think? **

**Yes, I went for a very classic combination, Miroku, Koga, InuYasha and Sesshomaru as Rin's flat mates which means she will see them every single day, night and morning. (Oh dear, nowhere to hide!) **

**There will be more of the others; Kagome, Sango… maybe a bit of Shippo if I find a place for him. Oh and Kohaku makes an appearance as well but he might have a stronger role later… maybe. **

**But just to refresh**

**InuYasha - Has the room at the end of the corridor, closest to the kitchen and furthest from the front door. Studying internet technology, third year.**

**Miroku - second door close to the kitchen, third year - media (films and such) student **

**Koga - middle of the flat, on Rin's right side, second year - sports**

**Rin - second from the front door, second year (subject unknown) **

**Sesshomaru - Last room, right opposite front door. Masters (like super smart, hard stuff) business student. **

**So if you have any questions, just ask in the review and I will try and answer them. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things not understood

Moaning under her breath, Rin rubbed her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She'd had one of the worst night's sleep in years but she was always bad in the morning. Her head wasn't made easier as the reason for her restless state was stood in the kitchen, making himself a coffee. His back was to her but Rin would have to go next to him to reach her breakfast. With a deep breath, she shook herself awake a little. "Morning."

The silver haired demon turned to look at her as she reached for a cupboard he was near. "Good morning Rin."

The two fell silent as Rin began to make her breakfast and Sesshomaru continued with his drink.

"Any plans for today?"

"Shopping, cleaning, maybe some cooking… normal Saturday."

"Would you like me to join you?"

Blinking, Rin looked up at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You are going shopping. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

His eyes turned towards her. "You are my mate, Rin, it is my right to protect you. I was only being polite in asking if you would prefer me to come with you. Personally, I would."

"M-Mate! I thought… I thought… it was some kind of a _really_ bad dream."

"No Rin. You are now my mate and it is my right to protect you. It is a serious matter. There are creatures out there that may use you to get to me now."

Staggering away from her food, Rin leant back on the table, away from him. "Sesshomaru, please, this joke has gone far enough."

"You know it's true, Rin. You and I are mates. Nothing will change that."

Suddenly Rin grabbed her hair over her ears, shutting him off as tears fell from her eyes. She did know. She knew he was right. But she just couldn't accept it. "This… this can't be. You can't…. Please…. I can't be…."

For a long moment, Sesshomaru thought over her reaction. "Is there a reason you are so against this? Do you really despise me so much?"

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Rin slowly looked up at him. "I just… can't be your mate. I can't."

He stood there, his head lowered until his hair covered his eyes. "I see. Well there is nothing that can be done about this. We will both just have to get used to it."

Rin felt the anger flood her, her eyes snapped up to look at him while they shook and watered. "Just leave me alone!" Leaving her food half constructed on the side, she ran down the hallway, dived into her room then sprinted out again with a coat and bag tucked over her arm. Then she snapped her way out of the main door with another loud sob, slamming the door shut.

As the front door shut, another door opened and another male in a long red housecoat stepped out, rubbing his forehead, nursing a hangover. "Was that Rin?"

His half-brother nodded, taking a drink as he mentally prepared himself.

"She was crying." InuYasha stated as he entered the kitchen, getting a mug and pouring a cup of coffee. Leaning on the table, the half-demon scanned the room, looking over everything and began putting things together. He frowned and turned his eyes to the other figure in the room. "What the hell did you say to her!"

The full blooded demon slowly opened his eyes and swallowed some of the coffee. "I asked why she hates me."

"Hates you? This is Rin we're talking about! She doesn't hate anyone. I don't think it's even in her heart to hate someone."

"She hates me." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "InuYasha… Rin is my mate."

"She… what!"

"Last night. That kiss… I felt the bond and I… I knew. She's the one little brother."

InuYasha thought for a moment then put his mug down on the table. "I see. Well, nothing can be done to change that. Have you explained it to her?"

"Explained?"

"Sesshomaru, humans like Rin know only the… complete basics of our mating; that it's eternal and unbreakable. They don't know all the facts."

"You suggest I explain it to her? In detail?"

"Yeah but you have to be careful. Rin's a sensitive and fragile little thing, innocent and… almost naive. You'll have to be very careful in how you deal with her. And never forget she's human."

Sesshomaru took a moment then almost smiled. "Well, you would know all about human hearts, wouldn't you, having half of one yourself."

Picking up his drink again, the half demon's ears twitched. "Yeah. So I know the way they think. Rin is your mate now, a fact locked in the stars and your souls. So you'll have to get use to a human heart; its ups, downs and… how confused it can get. But most importantly how strong it is." His eyes turned away from the hot black substance in his hands. "Sesshomaru, just be careful."

Thinking it over, Sesshomaru sighed and had a long drink before putting his mug in the sink and poured water into it before heading off to his room, his mind tossing over his brother's strangely wise words.

In his room he sat on the bed then lay on his back, opening a book and lifting a pair of reading glasses to his nose. Reading, he listened to the air around him, listening for the front door to open or close.

Six chapters deeper into his book he heard the front door open and the door next door shut.

His head to the side, Sesshomaru looked at the clock. _Rin's been gone over four hours. She should have cooled down by now._ He took a moment, putting the book down then walked out of his room and into Rin's without knocking. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru?" She sniffed, undoing her coat and hanging it by the door. "What… what are you doing in here?"

"We need to speak."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Please leave."

"You're my mate. We need to…"

"Stop talking like that! I'm not your mate!" With a loud choked sob, Rin turned and ran to her bed and threw herself onto it. She pulled a large pillow into her face and continued to cry, her shoulders heaving up and down as she did.

The demon moved to be stood over her and felt himself grow cold and anger pulled at his blood. He looked down at her as she cried, curled up, her back to him with the pillow hiding her face. His hand closing into a fist, he stepped forward a little more. "What about me do you so hate! You and I are bound forever! Even before your birth, our souls were joined together! This is your life now!" He stared down at her, fangs bared towards her hidden face. "And I am really beginning to anger at this constant crying! You do nothing but shed tears! It is infuriating! You should be grateful I've allowed you to go on like this for so long! You are **_my_** mate! I will not take this stupid behaviour forever! Show a little control!"

Suddenly the door to Rin's room burst open and a young man in jeans and an open shirt stood there, staring at the silver haired demon who narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Koga. What do you want?"

Koga stood for a moment then hurried into the small room and over to the bed, looking down on Rin before sitting down beside her, reaching over and holding her shoulder. "Rin, Rin has he hurt you?" His voice was clearly worried as he looked over her then let out a breath, turning away to look over at the demon. "Get out of here!"

"I beg your pardon."

"Get out!" He stood from the bed, near eye to eye with his peer. "Go! Get out of here!"

For a moment the dog demon looked at the wolf then turned to Rin as she kept herself hidden in her pillow. "Tell me why you hate me Rin!"

"Get out Sesshomaru!"

Shooting a glare at Koga, Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door, leaving the two. Koga took a breath as he sat back down and turned to Rin. "I've never heard Sesshomaru shout before. I got really scared he might have hurt you." His hand slowly reached over to her and touched her shoulder. "Rin, he _didn't_ hurt you, did he?"

Pulling herself away from the pillow, Rin shook her head and opened her eyes. "Koga."

"Yeah, I'm here Rin." He took a moment just to rub his hand down her arm. "Now… tell me, what happened?"

Rolling over, Rin let go of the pillow and sat up. "Koga… you're a demon… right?"

"Yeah, I'm a wolf demon." He howled dramatically for her, making her giggle and cover her mouth in her laugh. Chuckling back, the demon nodded. "But what do you want to know?"

The smile fell as she looked at her hands. "Koga… Sesshomaru told me… he's made me his mate?"

The wolf blinked and swallowed but didn't react too much. "That was meant as a joke…"

"Can it be undone?"

Koga was silent then closed his eyes. "No. Sorry. The bond between a demon and his mate is unbreakable. It's a bond tied to the soul which is why demons find it so hard to find _the one_. A demon's soul is far deeper than a human's… but then again… a human's soul is much brighter than a demon's. But due to the depth of a demon's soul, it's very hard to find the match; the one we are meant to be bound to."

"Oh."

"Once formed, the bond is permanent. Tied to each other to a point where the mates can read each other's emotions and, if the bond is strong enough, even their very thoughts."

Rin stared at him all of a sudden. "Koga…"

"Rin; Sesshomaru asked you why you hate him. But I honestly don't think you could hate anyone. So… what's going on?"

"Koga… I can't be Sesshomaru's mate."

"Why not Rin? The bond is there… and I can think of worse people to be mated with. Sesshomaru will look after you and he'll be a good husband."

Swallowing, Rin closed her eyes. "I know."

"Then… why would he think you hate him?"

"I can't be mated with him."

"Why not?"

"He is a full blooded demon lord… eldest son of one of the most powerful linages there is… demons don't get much stronger than him."

"It's because he's a demon?" Koga blinked when she nodded and looked away. "Rin, I mean no disrespect when I say this but… I never would have thought you were the kind of woman to discriminate against him for being a demon."

Swallowing, Rin rubbed her forehead. "It's not me. It's not me that… is so against demons like you and Sesshomaru. It's my parents."

"Your parents?"

"They… do not approve of demons being near humans."

"Three dee?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"So you see… I can't be mated to Sesshomaru."

Koga took a long moment then sighed. "Rin… I do understand your situation but I can also understand Sesshomaru's. He is mated to you, there is nothing he can do but want to protect you and stay beside you. It's natural instinct for him." He let out a breath and stood up off the bed. "Rin, if you weren't his mate, I would hug you but as you are, I can't touch you without endangering my life. So I'll have to stick to just holding your hand."

He reached out and held her hand, squeezing it hard. "Rin… Sesshomaru is a cold hearted beast. He is an idiot and a narrow minded fool. But the fates decreed you and he were to be mates… and there must be a reason for that. I don't know what the reason might be… but I'm sure it will be worth the wait. As for your parents… they will just have to accept it. There is nothing that can be done about it." He sighed, letting go of her hand. "Well, I'm gonna go explain this to him. But if you don't want him coming in uninvited… I'd lock your door."

Rin smiled as she nodded and stood up, following him towards her door. Koga stepped out quickly and stood face to face with Sesshomaru who'd been waiting out in the corridor. Before he had the chance to enter Rin's room, Rin closed the door and locked it, shocking the man on the outside. "What the… she locked the door!"

"Yeah, it's called 'privacy'. Women like it. So…" The wolf turned to look at him closer. "Rin's your mate eh?"

"Yes. So keep your hands off her."

"Hey, no worries here, I've no intention of taking _you_ on in a fight. But… you might want to listen to what I have to say."

**So things are getting a little interesting now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lock and Key

Head down and mind still hurting, Rin pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the flat, balancing the ready meal lasagne and can of coke in one hand. The door swung inwards to the corridor and she headed all the way down to the kitchen.

Quickly she followed the directions on the packaging and placed her dinner in the microwave. "Right… five minutes and it'll be ready."

"Another ready meal Rin?"

Swallowing, Rin kept her eyes on the microwave. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not."

"I know you are. You keep deliberately staying away from me. And in doing so, you're neglecting yourself."

"What?"

"You use to cook fresh fruit and home cooked meals every day. You did for the first month and half. Now, all of a sudden, you're eating nothing but ready meals and chocolate. I'd guess it's because you don't want to be in the kitchen too long."

"Why do you care about what I eat?"

"You are my mate; I want you to be at your strongest. And it's bringing you out in spots."

That made Rin blink in shock and her hands rushed to her face. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"But it is true. And it can't be very good for your head; the amount of junk you eat and drink."

Rubbing her ever present headache, Rin frowned. "Your point is?"

"You are trying to avoid me. So you are spending less time in the kitchen, where we might meet."

For a moment the only sound was the hum of the microwave. Then Rin turned and reached out for her can of coke. "Yeah? So what if I am? I am trying to avoid you. I am fed up of your nonsense talk about being my mate and so on. I'm sick to death of you trying to boss me around. You've been nothing but a headache since the day you…" she stopped suddenly, swallowing and covering her mouth, eyes wide with the memory.

The demon made a rude sound as he sat down. "Your temper seems effected as well."

"No, that's just you. You're just a big stupid jerk."

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're a jerk. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I don't have a choice."

Turning on the spot, Rin faced the demon and frowned as much as her headache would allow. As her pain grew, she turned away from him to the microwave before hurrying to get herself a plate. "Sesshomaru, why don't we make a deal; you stay away from me, I stay away from you."

"Not possible Rin. You could be on the other side of the world, I would still be connected to you."

"Well then… just… just stay out of my sight!"

Trying not to growl, the demon walked over to her and grabbed her from behind, making her turn and face him. "Now listen to me Rin! I understand it's your parents, not you, that hate me… because I'm a demon. But there is nothing that can be done about it! Just learn to live with it."

Wiggling back, Rin freed herself from him but kept facing him. "How can you understand? You don't know what it's like for me! It was hard enough before; living with the three of you! I don't agree with my family, I think demons should have the same rights as anyone. But my family…" She sighed, turning her head away. "Don't you think it's funny? That I arrived here all on my own? That I've had no visitors?"

The demon nodded. "Yes, I did notice. I guess that's because you don't want them to know where you live. Correct?"

"Where I live isn't the problem… it's you, Koga and InuYasha. I don't know what will happen if my family found out about you."

"I see. But Rin…"

Right at that moment, the microwave pinged and Rin hurried to grab her dinner, hardly pausing between actions as she rushed back up the corridor, into her room and locked it behind her, preventing Sesshomaru from following her.

Outside the room, Sesshomaru stared at the locked door, something he was becoming both familiar and annoyed with. He'd have to do something about it.

~#~

Sesshomaru stared at the wooden door before him, a hand pressed against the chipboard in hope that it would open. His eyes were narrow and his concentration clear as he took a deep breath. It burnt the back of his throat and at his eyes but the cause was unknown.

"You can smell it too then?"

Lowering his hand, Sesshomaru turned to see Koga emerging from his room. "I don't know it. But it's so in thick in the air, it's making me nauseous."

"It's called eucalyptus oil. And yeah, it stinks."

"It's coming from Rin's room. Why?"

"Eucalyptus oil is used in some cough based medicines for humans. It helps settle the mind, bit like a pain killer. It's an anti-inflammatory."

Koga chuckled a little as he leant on the wall and Miroku joined them in the hallway. "Never had you down as a medical type Miroku."

"I… have a friend in the medical studies."

"A _female_ friend?"

"Will you two concentrate? Why is this smell, this eucalyptus oil in the air? And why is it coming from Rin's room?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "When you think about it… when was the last time you saw Rin? I haven't seen her in… at least three days."

"Nor I."

"You think she's alright?"

"Well, she's using some kind of cough medicine and she's been missing… doesn't look good to me."

Miroku stepped over to the door and pushed it. "Door's locked."

Koga growled a little. "Well… give me a bit I could probably pick the lock…"

"That won't be needed."

"Umm? Why not?"

Sesshomaru slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single key, lifting it to the lock. The two blinked when the door unlocked and moved in wards.

"Wh-what? You have a key to Rin's room?"

"When did she give you that?"

"_How_ did she give you that? She could get in serious trouble for having a second key cut."

"Hence why she doesn't know." the demon muttered, putting the illegal key back in his pocket. "I was fed up of her locking the door on me so… I borrowed her keys and had one cut."

Koga blinked as they entered the room, covering his mouth a little. "This place stinks."

The human male reached out by the door and turned on the light, illuminating Rin's room. It was the same layout as any of theirs only… cleaner… tidier… and… _girly_. But the bed drew all of their attention as a moan turned into a very painful sounding cough.

"Rin?" Miroku asked as he went over to her, curled up in bed under just a sheet. His hand went to her forehead and he gasped. "My god! You're burning up!"

"Ummmmmm." She groaned, eyes closed and keeping away from them. "Leave me alone."

"Rin, you're really sick."

Koga was by her side as well, looking at a small collection of medicines on the bed side table. "Cough syrup, chest oil, throat sweets… cold and flu tablets…"

"Yeah but this is no cold." Miroku muttered as he held Rin's wrist. "Guys, I think we need to get some help for her. She needs a doctor."

"I'll go, I'm the fastest and I know where it is."

"Alright Koga. I'll get her something to drink. Sesshomaru, stay and keep an…"

"I'll get her a drink, you stay."

"Sesshomaru… wouldn't you rather stay with her?"

The demon's hand closed into a fist. "What kind of mate am I… if I can't even tell when she was sick? That's one of the basics of being a mate, to protect her."

"Sesshomaru, we all didn't notice. It wasn't just you. We're her friends yet we didn't know she was ill."

"You are not bound to her soul. I should have known." He sighed to himself. "Koga, go. Get a doctor. I'll get her some water."

"Warm water would be best Sesshomaru."

"Very well." He nodded slowly and turned, leaving the room with Koga but while Koga headed for the door, he headed for the kitchen.

Once he returned, Miroku tried to make Rin drink but she only coughed it back up, mumbled an apology then curled up to cough. They tried to talk to her but she appeared incoherent so they just sat in silence, waiting.

Finally the front door opened and Koga came back… alone.

The two stood and stared at him. "Where's the doctor?!"

"They said she couldn't come, not without an appointment. It would have to be life or death and if it is that bad, we'd just call an ambulance." He ran a hand back in his hair and frowned. "In all honesty, I think they didn't want to help me."

"Did you say it was a human who's sick?"

"Yeah, but that didn't change anything. But one of them told me; keep her warm, make sure she drinks water and watch her breathing."

"Oh for fucks sake! Anyone knows that!" Miroku sighed angrily then patted down his pockets. "Left my phone in my room. I'm gonna call… my medic friend. She might not be a doctor but she'll have a better idea than us."

"I'm gonna get out of here." Koga said, covering his nose again. "Sorry but… I can't stand the smell of that stuff anymore."

The smell was burning at Sesshomaru as well but he stared down at Rin as the two moved to leave. "I'll stay with her. I might not have noticed her getting sick… but I will do all I can to make her better."

The two looked at him for a moment but then nodded and left while Sesshomaru sat on her chair and looked over at Rin. He sat silently, waiting for the others to return. For over half an hour, Sesshomaru sat alone with Rin as she slept and coughed, not even aware he was there. Then there was a knock on the door and Miroku came into the room followed by a young woman with long brown hair.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango. She's a friend of mine."

With a polite nod, the demon looked over the human. "Thank you for coming."

The woman nodded as she brushed her hair off her shoulders. "No problem. I know how stupid the medics are here. Anyway, this must be Rin."

For the next few minutes the woman sat by Rin's side, took her pulse and pulled out a stethoscope from her bag. Then she leant back and let out a deep breath. "Right then. She has an infection. She needs a real doctor as soon as you can." She slowly shook the woman until she woke a little. "Rin? Rin, when did you last eat?"

Only just aware of what was going on, Rin rolled her head to the side. "Few days ago. Soup but… but couldn't hold it down."

"Alright Rin, you go back to sleep now." Once Rin had rolled over, coughing, Sango looked over to the boys. "She needs something to eat. Something cold and soft would be best. Porridge maybe?"

"I've got oats some in my cupboard."

"I'll help you make it. Umm, can I ask you something?"

Her attention had moved to the demon who was leant on the wall, his arms by his side as he watched. "What?"

"Hope I'm not being too bold but… are you her boyfriend?"

"Why do you say something like that?"

Sango looked back at the sleeping girl in the bed. "It's just… she's reaching out her hand… towards you."

Sesshomaru and Miroku both looked to see what she was saying was true; Rin's right hand was reaching out across her bed towards Sesshomaru, the palm up and her fingers flat. The demon frowned. "She wouldn't reach for me."

"I dunno; she's really sick. She's probably really scared and despite the smell in here, you haven't left. She must mean something to you." She smiled nervously when he said nothing. "But it's none of my business. But… just sit and hold her hand, it might help her. Come on Miroku, let's go make some porridge."

With a silent nod, the pair walked out of the room, the male looking back to see Sesshomaru still leant against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes locked to the bed.

Rin's hand twitched a little as she coughed painfully while the door closed with a sharp thud. Instinctively, the demon walked over to her and knelt on one knee, reaching out and slid his fingers over her palm and held on.

For a moment Rin's hand was still but then she closed her fragile fingers around him and her eyes opened a tiny crack, hardly enough to see her red and sore eyes.

_Sesshomaru._

The demon's eyes widened as he looked down at her and squeezed her hand tighter with both of his. "I'm here Rin. I'm watching over you."

Her face lit up a little and her hand closed around his before her head fell into the pillow. The demon smiled a fraction then leant over and kissed her cheek softly and set himself to kneel by her side, holding her hand, his mind reaching out to her. He found nothing but pain, sickness and fear but he was glad he could tell.

_I'm not leaving Rin, I'm right here. You just get better, understood? _

Rin gave a small moan while she pulled his hand closer to her heart and drifted off once again.

**One word: Awww!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mutual agreement

The splitting headache wasn't the most pleasant of wake up calls but there was something equally comforting around her. Shifting she felt her back press against something and something else lie across her stomach.

The light of her room was on and she was able to see that there was a bit of a mess on her bedside table and some empty plates and bowls on the floor. When she tried to move the weight on her side grew and something pressed into her neck. "Shush."

On hearing the voice, Rin very quickly sat up but started coughing and felt a hand press on her shoulder. "Sess… Sesshomaru." She knocked his hand off and turned to look at him. He was fully dressed, minus his shoes, lying on top of her covers, his back to the wall, hair pulled off his face and a tired look hidden in his eyes.

Rin on the other hand only had a sudden fire burning. "What are you doing in my bed!"

"Rin, you have a chest infection. You're ill. I was looking after you."

Her eyes closed to him as she rubbed her forehead. "Ahh… my head hurts."

Half crawling down the bed, the demon found his way to the floor and stood before Rin, holding her shoulders. "You need to stay in bed. You might be better now but please, you are still very sick."

"Sesshomaru…" Her eyes lifted to him as he stood before her.

He nodded slowly. "Please Rin, get back into bed."

Still feeling weak, Rin agreed and turned to slide back under the covers and was surprised when Sesshomaru knelt beside her and pulled the cover up. She found herself frowning. "Is this some… _mate_ thing?"

His eyes snapped up and his hands fell still. "It's my job to look after you Rin, in every way. That includes when you're ill."

"Look, I don't…"

"Do you have any idea how serious this illness is! If it had gotten much worse you would have ended up in **hospital**! I was concerned for you!"

His sudden outburst made Rin flitch and gasp a little.

Sesshomaru's hand was a tightly closed fist as he stood over her. He looked for his temper for a moment then loosened his hand. "Rin, you should have told me you were sick. I should have been there to look after you." He moved to sit on the bed beside her and reached out for her shoulder. "Just let me help you get better."

Rin's mouth opened but before she could say anything, the demon held up his hand.

"If not as your mate… then at least let me as your friend?"

Mulling it over in her mind, Rin finally nodded and smiled. "Fine… but none of this mate business, alright? Just friends."

Stroking the hair off his face, the demon nodded a little then stood up. "I'll go make you some food."

Not waiting for her reply, he hurried out the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. Miroku was there, cutting vegetables, looking up with a slight interest. "Sesshomaru? How's Rin?"

"She's come around."

The man winced. "I know that tone. What's up?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, she kicked you out?"

"No, you ass. She just… when I mentioned that I should have known… she…"

"Bit your head off?"

The demon said nothing, opening the freezer and pulling out a ready meal.

Miroku frowned. "You going to give that to Rin?"

"You know I can't cook."

"Well, stick around, you can give her some of mine."

"Are you…"

"She's still sick. She needs good food, not junk food. Lord knows she needs it after living off soup the last week!"

The demon chose not to take the bait. Instead he put the meal back and watched as the student continued to cook a stir fry. "I heard her."

"Sorry?"

"I heard her voice. I could hear her speak my name."

"What do you mean?"

Eyes to the floor, Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "When the bond between mates is strong enough … then it's possible for them to project thoughts to each other. I heard Rin."

Stopping, Miroku blinked and smiled. "That must mean Rin cares about you."

"But I can't now. She woke up and the bond is now almost non-existent."

"Well… at least you know she does care about you."

Silence was his defence. But he couldn't shut out what had been said. _Rin cares about me? No… only at her weakest hour. She has no feelings for me. But then… do I for her?_

~#~

Quickly Rin walked out of the shop and stopped, turning on the spot and frowned. "Ok, now I know you're following me!"

The demon smiled coldly as he looked down his nose at her. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on! You have been in every shop I've been in! Even the underwear shop!"

The demon shifted his eyes away as people over heard her outburst and turned with red faces. Clearing his throat he stared down at her. "I'm just shopping. Not my fault you and I keep going into the same shop."

Rin frowned then grinned. "Admit it, you're following me."

Letting out a breath, Sesshomaru also smiled. "I'm following you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm in the shopping centre. There aren't many dangers here."

He had to pause for a moment. "I only want to protect you."

"Well then…" The little woman gave a large smile. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"A little game. You give me ten minutes head start. Then after that you have to try and find me in ten minutes. Do, and I'll let you follow me. Don't… you have to go home and leave me in peace."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "You know I'll be able to track you in a few seconds."

"Then you have nothing to lose. So… do we have a deal?" she held out her hand to him, ready for him to shake it. Her smile was cold and glinted with a hidden meaning.

But confidence radiated from the demon and he smiled as he shook her hand then looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes mate."

With a smile, the girl turned tail and walked casually off into the shopping centre and soon vanished while the demon kept his word and slowly made his way to a wall, leaning on it coolly and observing the people around him, checking his watch only to make sure his mental count was correct.

A little part of him was wondering why someone as smart as Rin would make such a stupid game. He'd have her in a minute, maybe two if the sneak had cheated.

_She wants to be found. _His inner mind muttered to him, making his smile grow and his instincts jump. She wanted him to find her. She wants him by her side, not following her, with her.

"Oh Rin, you little…" he dropped his eyes to the watch. Two more minutes… he could start now, she would never know. But where's the fun in that! No… let her wait… let her _want_. Play her game.

He now watched the second hand very closely as it made its cycle twice. "Five… four… three… two… one. Ready or not, here I come." He pushed off the wall and followed where he had seen her go off to.

It was near impossible for him to keep his speed steady, to stop himself using the demonic powers in his blood, especially when they were pushing so hard to be used.

He dodged and weaved his way effortlessly in the crowds, passing people with a hair's breadth to spare. Rin's scent drifted on the air, weak to any other demon but he was hunting her so it still stood out as if fresh. He was a little curious to it. It was steady. She wasn't running. She was just going about like nothing had changed. She popped into a clothes shop, then a beauty shop then up to the toilets.

She made a stop at a chocolate shop before heading out into the town streets. That made it difficult. The air was moving outside and her scent drifted more in the wind.

But he caught it and followed it.

Nothing else bothered him.

He held the image of Rin in his mind. _She had her blue coat on, black scarf and her hair was down._

He trained his eyes to only notice blue. Anything that colour was analysed in a quick sweep. Just as he left another clothes shop her scent entered, his phone started vibrating.

Rin had sent him a message.

_just 2 let u knw, I've fownd a hidng spot. A vry N1 2 so I'm stayin stil. shd mke it ezer 4u2 fnd me. btr hrry, u only av 4 minit lft. _

He almost replied. He almost made her pay for her gloating. For her teasing him.

But he didn't.

He put the phone back in his pocket and concentrated on the smell again. Down the street and into a book shop.

He grinned. He could tell the scent didn't come back out and a book shop would be a very nice 'hiding spot' for her. She was in here. She was here in this book shop. His eyes scanned the shop's first floor.

"Alright Rin… where are you?"

No sign of her but on reading the shop's directory, he realised his best bet was the fourth floor. That was the floor with the fiction books and the shop's café.

So he sprinted up the stairs five at a time, pulled his shirt down at the top to make himself presentable and scanned the people again.

His smile lit up his face and the swell of pride filled him as he walked over to the blue coat. The little rascal thought pulling her hair up would fool him? Oh how she had underestimated him.

"Nice try Rin but you'll have to do…" he stopped, hiding his smile and shock behind the ice wall he normally had on his face.

Yes, it was Rin's coat. Yes, it was her scent.

But this wasn't Rin. This girl was at least two years older and had brighter brown eyes as well as thicker hair. She smiled at him. "Ah, you must be Sesshomaru."

He nearly growled. Not at the girl or at Rin. At his own stupidity for not noticing the change in her scent. "Where is she?"

The girl put the book in her hands back on the shelf and shrugged. "No idea. We parted after the toilets where she gave me her perfume and coat."

_Of course. _"You were in on it?"

"Well, Rin's on my course and when she called me to play a trick on you… I just had to. Oh and…" In a snap she pulled out a mobile phone which made a click. "She wanted a picture of your face." The woman's eyes looked up from her phone. "You better get a move on, you only have three minutes to find her and I have no idea where she is."

Sesshomaru would never show it as he left the woman, but he felt very down hearted. _What's the point in looking? I've been following the wrong scent, she could be anywhere by now._

He sighed as he began down the stairs one at a time, his feet feeling like lead. Then his phone rang.

Rin again.

Sucking up, he lifted it to his ear. "Very well played Rin."

"Yes, the picture Kagome just sent me is definitely a keeper. You should know me better than that Sesshomaru. I wouldn't make a bet I didn't have a chance of winning."

"I will not underestimate you again, mate."

"Well, I've decided to give you a little light of hope. How about we make it a little more interesting?"

"Why?"

"Because this is fun! It's not every day I get to pull the wool over a demon's eyes."

He grunted a little and walked out into the main street. "What is this 'light' you're offering me?"

"I'll give you an extra three minutes. Find me and you can _always_ come with me when I go somewhere. Lose and you have to hand over that key of yours to my room. Deal?"

The demon stopped, weighing it out. To always follow her… or risk not following her. He lifted his eyes to the sun. He had no leads. No hints. No idea where she was. She could be anywhere!

"Give me a hint and you've got a deal."

"Alright. A hint, a hint… oh I know. Here, listen." There was silence for a moment until there was the sound of music over the microphone.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound. That wasn't pop music. Or anything modern. It was… it was classical. But where would be classical music? His eyes opened as the music stopped.

"Any ideas?"

"Classical music… you could be anywhere."

"Well, I appreciate my privacy. I wasn't going to make it easy for you. Three minutes Sesshomaru."

"I will find you mate."

"I'll be waiting."

And with that the phone went dead.

Sesshomaru stood for a moment. There was something about that music that had stuck him. It didn't sound… clean. It didn't sound professional or finished. It sounded… amateur. A good amateur but amateur none the less.

The answer hit him like lightening.

He smiled and looked up. "Of course." He was moving again, this time slowly and calmly. It wouldn't take three minutes to reach it.

~#~

Rin smiled and clapped as the orchestra stopped in their practice and said their goodbyes. "Well done! It sounds great Kohaku!"

"Nar, it still needs work." The violinist chuckled as he walked over to her, bow and instrument still in hand. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company Rin?"

"I'm hiding out."

"Hiding? From who?"

"My flat mate. The guy's taken to following me when I go out."

Kohaku frowned as he put the violin away. "If he's giving you grief…."

Quickly, Rin held up her hands with a bright smile. "Oh no, no, no. Sesshomaru is a bit… impulsive. I just wanted to get on his nerves."

"Sesshomaru? Odd name." His eyes lifted for a moment then widened. "Sesshomaru! Rin you do know what that name means? 'Killing perfection'."

Rin suddenly looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh don't I know it."

"And it's a demon name! Rin, is this guy a demon?"

"Yeah but he's… well…"

"What? He's what Rin?"

Rin bit her lip for a moment and found a sudden interest in her thumbs. "Well he… treats me really nice… in his own strange way."

The boy frowned and straddled a chair so he was facing her. "I don't get you Rin. You always kept your distance from the demons last year… now you're letting one follow you around? What's changed?"

"It's shockingly complicated."

For a moment they were both silent then the male stood and placed the violin case on his back like a backpack. "Look Rin, if this guy gives you any problems… promise you'll tell me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's not going to hurt me or anything."

Kohaku didn't look very convinced but said nothing as his eyes were drawn away by the doors opening and allowing a man with long silver hair and a powerful stride into the room. Rin lifted her head over the back of the chair to see him upside down then looked at her phone. "Ooooh, three more seconds and I'd have been free!"

The demon stood right behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was easy."

"As if. I had you on the knife point and you know it!"

His face was still as he held her shoulder. "But I won."

Heaving a sigh, Rin nodded. "Yes. I guess you did."

With a huff, the demon lifted his eyes to the other male stood across from them and his eyes narrowed to near slits. Kohaku stared back, judging the beast before him. As the tension grew, Rin suddenly cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh, Sesshomaru, this is Kohaku. Kohaku this is my flat mate, Sesshomaru."

The demon's hand tensed on her shoulder and it didn't go unnoticed by the female. But Kohaku smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru."

Not a word or gesture was made in return and the young boy lowered his hand nervously then swallowed. "Well… umm… I… I'm gonna head home. Rin, I'll see you at the concert?"

"Of course."

Kohaku nodded a little. "Great. Well, see you around. And remember what I said."

Rin smiled and stood, giving him a quick hug then allowed him to go on his way, leaving herself and Sesshomaru in the now empty hall. She sighed and picked up her bags from her feet. "I have to ask, how did you know where I was?"

"I saw a ticket in your room for a concert the union orchestra is holding next week in this building. I realised they might be practicing before such a performance and came here."

"Ah. So close to my freedom."

The demon narrowed his eyes and stepped to be before her. "Freedom Rin?"

"Yes, free of you following me everywhere."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Well, that is what you do."

"And you have given me permission to do in finding you."

"And I'm a girl of my word." She sighed dramatically and pouted up at him. "But can we make a small adjustment?"

"How so?"

"Can I have some time at Christmas to myself?"

He tried not to smile as he leant closer to her. "I think you humans have the expression; we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**Well that's all your getting for now. Next update… is in the future. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**And a mega thank to RefiraM for being the frist (and so far only) reviewer on this story. There will be a specail thanks later RefiraM. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nocturnal Activities

**A/N: Calm down perverts. **

With a smile, Rin passed the demon one of the large plastic bags. "You know, having you around is actually quiet handy when shopping."

Sesshomaru frowned as he shifted the shopping bags in his hands. "Only so I can lug your shopping for you."

She grinned, lifting the last two bags in her own hands. "So? You wanted to come. Come on, let's go home or that ice cream is going to melt." Quickly she linked her free arm in his and pulled him out of the shop.

Rin was much better now and they had been like this for a few weeks, very close friends but that was all. Rin no longer moaned when he followed her but didn't let him be either, constantly nagging at him. But he didn't mind. He was just glad to be near her.

Today was no difference as he helped her with the weekly shop. It was helpful in that she also was teaching him about what she liked to eat and her banter gave him insights of her personality.

So they began on the long walk back to the flat, Rin a few steps ahead as she window shopped on the way home. But then she suddenly stopped, the demon bumping into her it was so sudden.

"Rin?"

Her face was blank and her eyes stared across the street to a group of people stood around a large table and portable gazebo from which hung a bulky symbol of a circle with three letter D's in it while under it was written 'Demonists Damage Directive'.

The people were handing out flyers while one was speaking into a microphone.

Sesshomaru lifted his head a little as he began to hear what was being said.

"… danger to our people. The demons should be driven out, back to the wild where they belong! Do we allow wild cats and wolves in our homes? No! And these demons are no different! They are just beasts! Monsters! Do you know how many humans are killed by them? And we allow them to walk the streets! Walk among us as if…"

"I've heard enough." Rin muttered, her head dropping as she turned around. "Let's go the other way."

Sesshomaru looked at the display for a moment longer then at the woman beside him. "Rin… you don't have to worry. They are only making noise."

Her eyes met his with confusion but then she smiled a little. "Are you sure?"

Hidden under his blink and nod, something burnt at the demon. _She wasn't avoiding them for herself… but for me. _Trying to control his face, the demon lowered his head. "Rin, do not concern yourself with the likes of them. I will be fine."

"Sesshomaru." She lowered her head to look down at her feet. "Sesshomaru I…."

He nudged her with his arm as it held the shopping, suddenly wishing she didn't shop so much. "Rin, I'll be fine. Let's go this way. And besides…." He grinned coldly as she looked up at him. "The ice cream is going soft now. Any longer… you will have to eat it all in one sitting."

That made her smile before nodding and turning on the spot to walk towards the three dees. Rin kept her head down and eyes away from them but the demon gave them a quick glare but kept Rin's pace, walking right past them.

Soon they were home and putting the shopping away in silence, the only sounds being glass clinking against each other or something rattling when it moved. Finally Rin closed the cupboard door and sighed. "Right."

"Rin." She lifted her head to the side as Sesshomaru closed a cupboard as well then walked over to her, his arm wrapping slowly around her back and pulling her loosely into his shoulder while his other arm slid around her. They stood for a moment then he pulled her tighter. "Rin, thank you for worrying."

Rin smiled as she slowly lifted her hand to his arm, holding it tight. Her eyes closed and her head pressed into his chest. A warmth crossed into her from him and she smiled from it. Something else pulled at her mind, a soft kindness.

_This must be the bond he talks about. How… how soft this feels, just to be here, in his arms. _

_Rin._

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped back from his grip, staring at him with confusion on in her face. "What… what was…that?"

The demon could have been a perfect stone statue as he stood there, not one part of him moving. When he did move it was so his head fell away from her eyes.

Rin lifted her hand to her head and rubbed where she'd felt a sudden surge of something unnameable. When it faded away she looked back to Sesshomaru but he was stone like and unmoving. Sighing, she walked past him without looking at him or saying a word.

When he heard her door close, Sesshomaru lifted his head to the ceiling. _Well… that answers one question. _

~#~

The key turned so slowly the sounds were silenced and his figure blocked most of the light from the hallway. He stepped in to the room and closed the door as silently as he opened it.

The room was pitch black however that didn't even remotely bother him. He began walking around the room, avoiding the many things that might cause a sound. Anything, even remotely, was avoided.

And he made his way to the bed, looking down at the figure. He felt like such a creep, sneaking into her room and watching her sleep but he had done so before when she was ill. But tonight he just wanted to see her sleep again. It was the only time her heart was free. He could feel her mind, her emotions.

Even in his room; at night he would sense her emotions. Often it was just exhaustion with a little fear sometimes when she was stressed or worried.

But tonight it was joy and happiness.

Her mind was filled with a bliss that had called him to her side. He looked down at her for a while, thinking about her then sat down beside her.

She rolled a little and curled around him, her hair falling over her eyes. Sesshomaru stroked it back and looked at her sleeping face closer. For a while he was silent then reached out and stroked her cheek. "Oh Rin… Why can't you just accept it?"

The sleeping human groaned and shifted a little.

Her mate watched her for a moment and leant over, kissing her cheek again. He hardly pulled back before he kissed her again. His lips softly caressed the skin, trying to fight the addictive feeling of his mate. Licking his lips, he leant back and pulled the covers down, just wanting to see her more.

She was on her back in a red silk nightdress with spaghetti straps and a little bow at the front. With her hair in thin locks and sliding over her chest as it heaved, she looked like a sleeping angel and the demon couldn't drink the image before him in enough.

Overcome by the appearance, he moved to sit beside her on the bed and watched as she rolled over, freeing a spot for him.

He placed his head on her pillow and looked as she slept, tossing once again, getting comfortable around her new partner. While moving, Sesshomaru grabbed her gently and pulled her into his chest, letting her rest her head on his arm and her arms wrapping around him loosely.

_This is how we're meant to be Rin. Doesn't it feel right?_

Rin moaned and her head moved around a little, her cold nose tracing lines on his bare chest. With a proud smile, the demon placed his head in her hair and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Rin."

**(A/N: Bet you can see where this is going…) **~#~

"And here's Sam with the news."

"The time is nine am and here's the news; the body of a young boy was found last night in Cairnwood. The police say that they are treating it as demon attack and…"

After several loud attempts to find the snooze button, Rin's hand connected with the button and the sounds were shut off. Wiggling back into the warmth, her subconscious tried to wake up.

_It's… it's Monday. Lecture. 10 am. Other side of campus. Need to wash bowl up before breakfast. Need to get up now. Get up. Get up. Get up. _

Groaning at that little voice of reason, Rin cracked her eyes open. That early morning feeling when every mussel ached was pounding. She just felt so stiff. Stretching out, her back cracked and she felt a new strength as her eyes began to process things. There was something pale, hard and cold right under her nose and cheek while a rhythm pulsed though it.

Rolling onto her back, Rin looked to see the whole image. Her eyes met gold and silver as he leant towards her. "Good morning mate."

"Sesshomaru?"

Then her mind woke up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. With abnormal strength for a human, she pushed him back slightly and her hand collided with his cheek while she still screamed. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Very quickly Sesshomaru jumped off the bed, uncharacteristically staggering a little as his feet got trapped in the bedding. "Shit!" He swore before ducking to avoid the pillow Rin was throwing at him.

Then she threw a shoe, followed by a hairbrush then a can of deodorant at his head, all the time screaming at him to get out!

Once out the door, Rin slammed it shut and locked it, still shouting at him from the other side.

Her colourful choice of language made even the demon blush but then he noted the loud laughing coming from the other end of the hallway and saw not only his brother but the others of the flat by their doors, staring at him in only his boxers as Rin had screamed for him to get out and called him every name under the sun.

They were all chuckling but InuYasha was by far the loudest, almost doubled over at his brother's predicament. He soon stopped laughing when the demon punched him in the face and the two soon went on to brawl in the kitchen.

Koga moved to watch but Miroku went to Rin's room and knocked on the door. "Err… Rin?"

"IF YOU DARE COME NEAR ME SESSHOMARU I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! DOG'S BULLOCKS ARE A REAL RARITY I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

Chuckling, Miroku leant closer to the door. "Umm, Rin, it's me, Miroku."

"Oh."

"Having boyfriend problems?"

"How would you feel if you woke up with him half fucking naked in your bed?"

Again, he chuckled. "Well… I don't think he'd want to be in _my_ bed. But I see what you mean."

Opening the door, Rin tightened her pink house coat and stood with one hand on her hip. "I could really kill him right now." She jumped on hearing a crash. "What the fuck is he doing now?"

"Fighting with InuYasha in the kitchen. But Rin, this is a small blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?"

The student nodded to her door and the lock. There, still in the lock, was a key. Rin's eyes widened as she pulled it out. "His key?"

"I'd think so. He didn't exactly have anywhere to keep it."

Turning a rosy red at the memory, Rin blinked away, hearing another crash from the kitchen. "What the…" she stormed off down the hall and looked at the two brothers, scrapping on the floor while Koga stood at the side, edging them on.

The female frowned then her face fell. "Sesshomaru! InuYasha! What have you done?!"

The two instantly stopped and followed her eyes to the floor where a pile of shattered orange and brown clay was. They both fell very still as they recognised what it had formerly been.

The two brothers stood next to each other as they looked at it then at Rin, tears leaking down her face until her eyes shot to the boys. "YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SAVE UP FOR THAT! I ONLY PUT IT IN HERE AS YOU ALL PROMISED TO BE CAREFUL AROUND IT! AND NOW LOOK AT IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" she sobbed a little then turned, pushed past Miroku and back to her room. She took the key, locked the door and curled up into bed again, ignoring the pleas and apologies from the siblings.

She decided to have a bed day. She was in no mood to go to class now. Luckily she'd prepared for such events and had a small stash of dry food in her room and was able to last the whole day on some jammy dodgers, custard creams and golden crunch as well as a couple of cartons of orange juice and Ribena. The rest of the time she got on with her coursework or watched TV online.

Her anger towards InuYasha soon faded. It was Sesshomaru who'd started the fight. It was Sesshomaru who'd made her scream at him. It was Sesshomaru who'd snuck into her bed and done… who knows what to her.

And yet, she found herself pulling her covers up to her nose and finding the smell slightly addictive. She could still hear him outside her door, asking her to forgive him or at least talk to him but she decided to make him suffer. She'd ignore him completely for… three days. It took her three years to save up for that bowl so three days would be his punishment.

Unless he did something really, really amazing to make up for it…

**Well then… do any of you have ideas on what this 'Really really amazing' thing could be to get Sesshomaru back in Rin's good books? **

**But don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Something really, really amazing. 

Humming, Rin cracked the eggs into the bowl and began beating them with a fork. She heard the door open but before she could check, she heard him sigh. "Rin."

Flinching a little, Rin lowered her head to the cooking. "Funny, I think I heard something. Must be the road outside."

The demon sighed as he stood behind her. "Rin, are you still giving me the silent treatment?"

Tapping her chin, Rin looked up at the ceiling. "There's that funny annoying old sound again."

"Come on Rin, you can't keep ignoring me."

She said nothing, busying herself with the cooking. But then her body was trapped with her arms pinned by her side and something pressed into her neck. She chose to keep silent, ignoring him even now but then a sharp hot pain flooded her mind from the exposed neck.

Aching ecstasy filled her as something hot sucked at her neck until she had to gasp.

"For fuck's sake! Are you some kind of vampire Mr Sparkle?!"

The demon licked the sore spot and held her tighter. "At least I got you talking to me again."

Rin huffed and looked down at the floor. "I'm still mad at you."

"Then let me try and make it up to you."

"How?"

"Rin… you don't understand how hard it is for me. The others have to keep on reminding me that you are human. For me, being away from you is unnatural. I want to be close to you. I _need_ to be close to you. It's pathetic how I'm suddenly so dependent on you. A demoness would know, she would understand and want the same thing but you… you are fighting me. A demoness would just submit, she would…."

"Well pardon me for being human!" Rin snapped as she staggered away from him but his arms were too strong and he soon had her backed into the wall and looking at him.

His eyes stared at her while towering physically over the little woman. She had a flicker of fear in her eyes but as the staring match continued, the demon was the one to look away. "You see what I mean? I'm making a fool of myself and a mess of this. I just don't know how to act around you."

Although she was listening, Rin kept her face turned to the side and looking at the floor until she felt him come closer and his forehead rested on hers, his nose brushing the brink of hers and his hair falling to block out the rest of the world.

As her eyes lifted to look at him, she saw his eyes were closed loosely but flinching a little, as if he was in pain. When he spoke again, it was lower, softer and from a deeper place. "Rin… you and I are bound together. You are the mate I searched for. I have no choice in this but… but I do not want to fight you for the rest of our time. I want this to work. So… what I'm trying to say is… is…. What I'm trying to say is…."

Rin bit her lip to stop herself smiling. He really was trying. He was struggling and she had to feel sorry for him. So she threw him a life line. "Are you asking me out?" She made her voice sarcastic but he opened his eyes and hope shone in them.

Slowly he nodded, leaning a little closer to her. "Yes. Yes I am."

As he came closer, Rin lowered her head and smiled freely, a happy smile she could not and would not control. "Something amazing." she whispered then looked up at him. "I… I promised myself I would forgive you early if you did something really, really amazing. I never thought it would be this." Her head lowered away from him. "You, swallowing your pride and admitting you need help." She sighed and nodded while reaching out and holding both his hands in hers before swinging them from side to side. "That is something amazing."

Taking in her smile and actions, closing his hands around hers, Sesshomaru blinked slowly. "So… you'll give me a second chance?"

"As you said." Rin said, each word matching a swing of their arms. "I'm stuck with you."

The demon stopped her swinging and stared into her. "Is that a yes?"

"Where you taking me?"

"InuYasha recommended a restaurant not far from here."

"When?"

"This weekend?"

"So far away?"

He chocked an eyebrow slightly. "InuYasha recommended it. I want to check it out first."

Rin giggled all of a sudden and smiled up at him. "Oh my… you… you just made a joke."

"See what you've done?"

She chuckled again then stepped away from him. "Made an improvement?"

**A/N: Yes that was a twilight bash. **~#~

Rin made a small purr of a sigh as she walked, her hands in her coat pockets to keep them warm. The streets were deserted and many of the shops dark but with the cold air, it was strangely peaceful.

Sesshomaru was by her side, walking with his head high and his hands in his pockets. Then Rin sighed and pulled her hand out, linking it with Sesshomaru's arm and pulling it from his pocket. He coughed a little as she slid her hand into his. "Umm."

"Have you been talking to Miroku?"

"No."

"Got a book or something?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Side stepping, Rin rubbed her shoulder into the demon. "You are really sweet when you're not trying."

"Sweet? Rin, I'm a demon, we don't do '_sweet'_."

Her hand squeezed his again. "It's an improvement."

"So you keep saying."

"Well, it was a nice evening. That restaurant was amazing. InuYasha sure knows how to pick them."

"I'm beginning to think he took someone there."

Sensing the change in his voice, Rin pulled him away towards the park they were passing. "But let's not talk about him. It was really nice just to spend time with you."

"It was."

The two walked down the park's path, the world silent pardon their footsteps on the loose tarmac. Eventually they came to the water feature, a simple three levelled fountain that trickled under small white lights at the bottom.

Rin smiled as she went over and sat on the edge, turning to run her fingers in the water. "Sesshomaru. I… I just… I wanted to say that… that I'm sorry if I fight against you." Looking back, her smile turned slightly guilty. "As hard as it is for you… not knowing how to act around me… it's the same for me. I have no idea on demons; my whole life I've been taught to hate and fear you. I don't, I never have. In fact when I was little, my best friend was a demon. Until my parents found out and forced me to move away from him."

Sesshomaru lowered his head while walking to the fountain as well, sitting and staring at his feet, hunched over and hands clutched together. There was a very long moment before either spoke.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru. This is just so unnatural for me. Not to mention I'm scared. If my parents found out about us… I don't know what they would do."

The silver shifted a little but nothing escaped his mouth.

Rin let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky, her breath hanging in a small cloud for a moment. "I… I don't want to fight you Sesshomaru. I have no choice in the bond but I don't want to fight you either. I'm having to go against everything I've ever been taught. It was fine when we were all just living together but when you… when **it** happened… I panicked. And I'm sorry for how I acted. But I… I want this to work Sesshomaru."

Perking his head up, Sesshomaru looked over at her while she twiddled her fingers. A smile cracked his face before he nodded a little. "I want it to work as well, Rin. I understand how hard it is for you, it's the same for me." He looked at her then at her hands, reaching out and covering them in his. He noted how cold she was but her eyes lifted to look at him, casting him into the spell fate had put upon him.

_I want this to work._

She blinked and smiled before leaning over and placing her head over his heart, warming herself under his body heat.

_So do I._

His hands slipped around her back and held her very loosely while his hand played with the ends of her hair. "Rin…" he whispered after a while. "I… I have something for you. It's just a little gift. A thank you for giving me a second chance."

Forcing herself away, Rin looked down to see the long box he was pulling from his jacket pocket. She chuckled to herself. "Well, at least it's not a ring."

Sesshomaru felt his ears warm suddenly but put it down to the cold, watching as Rin took the gift and opened it. She gasped at the sight. It was a simple bracelet, made up of three different x shaped links, one a rose gold, the next a yellow gold then a white gold before repeating itself.

"Oh… Sesshomaru it's beautiful."

Pride filling him, the demon reached out to the box and carefully lifted the bracelet from its resting place. "May I?"

Rin nodded and held out her right hand, allowing him to connect it around her wrist. She smiled, holding her hand out to admire it. "It's beautiful." She turned her head to him and grinned a little more. "Thank you so much."

A tiny smile remained on his lips for a moment but then it dropped and he leant forward, wrapping his arms around Rin tightly.

She giggled then tried to push him back. "Sesshomaru. What are you doing?"

"Quiet." He snapped, his tone one she'd never heard before. It froze her blood and cut her joy right down the middle.

"What… what is it?"

He was still while holding her tight. Rin was sure she could feel him vibrating a little with anger. Then he loosened his grip a fraction. "There is another demon here. Not like me." he turned his head closer to her neck. "I think you call them 'class two.'"

Flinching, Rin looked to him, suddenly aware of his behaviour. "Why would one of them be here?" Sesshomaru said nothing and Rin realised it was bad. "It… it's hunting."

His arms slackened as he leant back, eyes locked on the darkness around them. "It won't come near us; it's got enough sense not to engage me."

Looking as well, Rin could just about see something moving, lumbering slowly away. "It… it won't leave… until it's found food." Her eyes turned to him and her hands clutched at his jacket. "Can you do something?"

He looked down, her eyes filled with fear and hope. He knew what she was asking and he knew the danger it would put him in. "Rin, if I'm seen…"

"Please, it will kill someone if not. And then the Three Dees will have more ammo to use against you. Please Sesshomaru. You have to do something."

Scanning the trees again, the demon kept track of the lesser. _She has a point. If that beast kills a human so close to the city… things will only get worse. _"I'll do what I can." His eyes dropped to Rin and held her cheek. "But you have to hurry back to the flat. I won't risk you getting hurt."

"Alright." She smiled then leant over and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "For luck." She whispered before turning and hurrying out of the park.

He watched her leave until she vanished behind a building then pressed his fingers to his lips, memorising the first kiss Rin had given him. The smile was both cold and sweet as he turned to the darkness of the park.

There was a sound from the other, as if it knew it had just become the prey.

Steadily, Sesshomaru began to walk.

_Right now, I feel I could take on the world. _

**A/N: Well I've got a real joy coming later today. I have an in class test to do but instead of the two hours everyone else gets, I get a whole day! Not sure if that's a good or a bad thing - Less stress over a longer time or a large amount of stress over a short amount of time. **

**Oh well, that's the joy of university. **

**Unfortunately I don't go to the same uni (that's the short version for university BTW) as Rin and don't get to see demon's walking around all the time. Then again, have you see how some of them dress?! **

**But I'm going off topic. **

**RefiraM**

**Curiosity- Or n0t**

**Moonlight Mermaid**

**Storyofmylifeman**

**Anya Seneca Primrose - (please wipe your exploded brains off the floor BTW)**

**StoriedFabric**

**And (of course) Taraah36**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and keep up the good work.**

**Right, LUNCHTIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks tkplover. I o u one!

Chapter 7: Everyone's getting some

With her bracelet rattling, Rin pushed the front door open, letting out a deep sigh, wondering what to have for dinner. _I think I still have some of that mince in the fridge… but I better go check. _As she turned towards the kitchen, her eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru?"

The demon looked up suddenly as he stood in the hallway before holding up a finger to his lips. While Rin walked towards him, Sesshomaru moved his eyes back to the door he was stood outside. It wasn't until she got closer that Rin noticed his cold smile. "What are you doing?"

She kept her voice low while walking over to him and the demon grinned before pushing the door a fraction. It opened a little, silently moving.

Her eyes widened when she began hearing noises from behind the door, one from a man while the other was clearly a woman. Swallowing Rin looked at the other demon, working it out and finding her breath sticking in her throat. "Don't…." She managed at last before attempting to pull him away from the door. "Sesshomaru, don't you dare."

"He is foolish enough to leave his door unlocked…." He stepped away from her and back to the door, leaning beside it and listening with a cold bitter smile.

Rin swallowed as she looked at him, hands over her mouth. "Don't." She whispered again, half of her thinking how she could reach out and stop him but then he licked his lips and jumped to the side, pushing the door open and running inside. "SURPRISE INUYASHA!"

There was a female scream and InuYasha began to swear and chased his elder out the door and into the kitchen where they began fighting, while Rin slowly opened the bedroom door again. "Hello?"

A woman with long black hair and brown eyes like herself was in the room but she looked at least two years older than Rin and her skin was a ghostly white. She was wearing nothing but some blue and white lacy underwear and matching suspenders with stockings, standing up off the bed and reaching for something on the floor.

Rin had to admit she was a stunning woman and definitely beautiful but she noted there was only a long dark coat on the floor and no other female clothing in the room. That and she was calmly and smoothly moving around the room, as if she wasn't at all bothered about her appearance or how she had been disturbed. Rin tried to keep her mind open but all this added up to her opinion of the woman being slightly tainted. But she smiled as warmly as she could. "Hi… I'm… I'm Rin."

"My name is Kikyo."

"I'm… I'm sorry about Sesshomaru. He… he has a weird sense of humour."

The woman was silent as she pulled the coat on over her shoulders but didn't bother to tie it up, allowing it to hang around loosely her half naked body.

Uncomfortable at the sight of her, Rin turned away to look at the wall. "So… you and InuYasha…"

Kikyo sighed a little with her eyes down to her nails, picking dirt out from under them. "We're together."

"Oh, good for you."

The woman huffed then pushed swiftly past the younger woman and out of the room, holding the door open as she looked into the kitchen. "InuYasha, I'll see you around."

"But… Kikyo…."

"I've no interest in staying here while you are busy. Until next time."

Buttoning and tying the straps on the coat up, the strange woman walked down the hallway and out into the flat without a second glance or a word.

Rin stared at her until she vanished then she looked into the kitchen, looking at InuYasha as he was trapped in a headlock by his half-brother. Seeing her, he kicked Sesshomaru in the back of the knee and got himself free. "Thanks for nothing asshole."

He stormed out of the room, almost knocking into Rin but she stepped away and allowed him to leave, listening as he locked the door and began muttering. The woman turned her eyes very quickly to Sesshomaru who just tilted his head to the side.

Frowning, Rin looked away. "That was cold Sesshomaru."

"He had it coming."

"But what about Kikyo? I'm guessing she lives here, since she left in her underwear. But how embarrassing do you think that was? She was here with her boyfriend and you come charging in! That was uncalled for."

The demon leant back on the counter he was near and shifted his eyes up and down Rin. A smile lit up his face and Rin had to fight down the shiver. "What?"

The smile grew into a grin but he said nothing.

"Sesshomaru, why are you looking at me like that?"

Before she knew it, he had her pressed up against him and the wall, towering over her and with his arms locked around her waist. Knowing his what he probably had on his mind, Rin kept her mouth shut but stared at him with as much anger as she could manage. Which wasn't much. She had a sudden urge to kiss him as InuYasha had been with Kikyo, to have his hands over her body and her body pressed up against….

She closed her eyes, stopping the connection and pushed him back. "You bastard! I told you! Stop putting ideas in my head!"

He chuckled and let go of her. "You fell for it as well."

"You are just being a pervert!" She dared a look at him but kept her eyes from his. "You and your stupid powers. Well hate to tell you but I can tell when you do it now! There is this tickle behind my ear… and that's the warning."

Sesshomaru sighed a little. "Well, you are a smart one."

"I'm going to my room and I'm locking the door. Think of it as your punishment for what you did to InuYasha… puppy!" The last word made the demon's eyes narrow a little and Rin grinned to herself. "What's the matter _puppy_? Don't like being called _puppy?_ I think it's a nice nickname for you, _puppy_. In fact, from now on, that's your nickname. **_Puppy!_**"

He was growling but it only made Rin giggle as she turned and left the kitchen, noting that, in his room, InuYasha was laughing his head off.

The demon stared at her back as she walked to her room but then his frown turned into a cold grin as he plotted a deep, dark plan of revenge.

**A/N: Don't worry, she's not staying. I like canons. Kagome will have her chance. And warning, next chapter has Sesshomaru being a pervert. You have been warned. **~#~

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed as her door slammed shut and she stomped her way down to the kitchen where the demon was, talking to Miroku over cups of coffee.

They both looked at her, dressed in her night gown but her face was bright red with anger. Her eyes were locked on the demon. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Keeping his eyes on the mug, Sesshomaru took a slow drink. "What is what, mate?"

"_This_, you pervert!" She held up hand and Miroku suddenly spit the coffee in his mouth out as he tried to control his laughter. In Rin's hand was a small, lacy bit of fabric that was meant to act as underwear.

The demon looked at it then at Rin, his face stone like as before. "I believe you women call it underwear."

"THIS ISN'T **_MY_** UNDERWEAR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MINE YOU PERVERT! ALL I HAVE ARE THESE HORRID BITS OF… FLOSS!"

By now, Miroku was lying on his stomach on the floor he was laughing so much.

Sesshomaru on the other hand kept his face still and said not one word, instead taking a drink.

Rin fumed for a moment then scrunched the fabric in her hand and threw it at him, watching as it landed on his foot. "You can keep it! If you think you will ever get me into something so humiliating, you have another thought coming!"

"I see."

"**_I see_**? Is that all you have to say?!"

"Well, you aren't getting your previous undergarments back. And since you are refusing to wear my gifts for you… I guess you will have to wear nothing until you find a suitable replacement."

The redness of Rin's face turned from anger to embarrassment in the space of one of Miroku's laughs. "I… you mean…" She swallowed. Unable to think of a decent reply, she turned away and walked back to her room.

Eyes on the lower part of her body, Sesshomaru grinned. _If she were a demoness… I bet her tail would be between her legs right now. _His eyes moved to the man on the floor as he tried to control the hysterical fit of giggles he was undergoing. "Oh get over yourself Miroku, it wasn't that funny."

"Says… you!" He managed between gasps.

He stared at the human for a moment then began to walk away. "I don't have time for this. I've got class."

~#~ **(A/N: *gasp* A three part chapter?! What is the world coming to? :-D )**

Rin groaned under her breath as she looked at the underwear before her, battling her own mind and resolve. Normally she bought the ones that came in packs of five or the bras in twos, not caring if they matched or not. She went for comfort and practicality, not style or appearance.

'Who's going to see what's under my clothes?' was her theory.

And yet here she was, contemplating buying more expensive, luxury underwear with bows and frills.

The image of Sesshomaru passed into her mind. She knew it wasn't him influencing her, her ear wasn't tickling but still… she almost wanted to buy this set… for him.

_Am I really ready to go that far? To let him see me… undressed? I don't know if I am. After all… it hasn't been very long._

"Rin?"

Hearing her name, Rin looked up from her musing to see a cheery woman in a black shirt and skirt coming over to her. Blinking, Rin looked at her closer. "Sorry… do I know you?"

The woman laughed a little then nodded. "I don't blame you for not remembering. Last time I saw you, you were lying in bed with a chest infection."

"Oh! You must be Miroku's friend… Tango?"

"Sango. Close. Nice to see you up on your feet."

"Thank you so much for what you did. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Helps pay the bills."

"Oh."

"What about you? Can I help with anything?"

Rin lowered the underwear in her hands and swallowed. "Umm… I'm just looking."

"Something special?"

Blushing, she turned her head away. "No, just… getting some new every day stuff."

"Cool. Well, let me help and I'll see if I can't get you an employee discount?"

"Why?"

"Any friend of Miroku's is a friend of mine. Come on…" she gave a sweet smile but her eyes glinted with something darker. "Maybe something for your special someone?"

The blush turned even darker. "Umm… I don't know what you…."

"Oh come on Rin, I saw the way he looked at you. That silver haired demon… Sesshomaru right?"

"Oh… yeah… well…."

"What's the story?"

"Well… I'm… he's… I'm… his… mate."

Sango's eyes widened. "Really? But… you're so young."

"Apparently… I'm his… _one_."

"You mean… you share a bond?"

"How do you know that?"

Her eyes fell to the side and her hand scratching her neck, Sango smiled as innocently as she could. "Well… I come from… a family of… demon… slayers."

"Slayers?"

Her hands waved at her in protest. "We only deal with the really bad ones! Nothing like Sesshomaru or InuYasha! We work with the police and government to deal only with the really dangerous demons."

A downhearted beat cast over Rin and she looked to the floor. "Some would say they are all dangerous."

Sango gave a rude grunt and put her hands on her hips. "Those three dees, they think they know everything about demons. Honestly, what they know could fill a tea cup and still have room to spare!"

Chuckling, Rin nodded and looked up. "Yeah, I'm with you there."

"So… Sesshomaru is your mate? Well… why don't we find something extra special for him? And…" she leant a little closer to her. "If you help me kill ten minutes, I'll take you for dinner and show you all the good shops around here. Deal?"

"Deal."

Standing back, Sango winked. "Right then miss, let's see what I can do…."

The rapport between the two girls grew over the next few hours as they went shopping, buying more clothes than their budgets really allowed for but they ended it all off with a wonderful two course meal. By the time they said goodbye, Rin felt like she'd known Sango all her life, they got along so well. Now she was making her way back to the flat when she saw something strange out the corner of her eye. _Was that… _

**A/N: dun dun derr… cliff hanger!**

**Feel free to guess what's going to happen next…**

**And of course, don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "This is what I want."

"Any questions? Alright, off you go."

Rin let out a deep breath as she began to put her note book and pens in her bag, leaning over to Kagome beside her. "I thought he would never shut up."

With a chuckle, Kagome grabbed Rin's arm. "Right, Christmas shopping?"

"Better get some done while I can."

"Come on, maybe we can hook up with Sango."

Rin nodded. She'd only met Sango a few weeks ago formally but she had already made her way into both Rin and Kagome's hearts. The two really thought she was a long lost sister the way they all got along. It did help that Sango confessed to the two that she was attracted to Miroku, who was Rin's flat mate and that Sango was also in Kagome's self-defence classes.

The three kept laughing that it was fate they were so connected.

With their last lecture of the day behind them, Rin and Kagome headed out towards the large shopping centre that stood near the university, texting Sango to see if she was free. Finding she was, they set a meeting spot and the two stood outside the coffee shop, talking about their shopping list.

As Kagome moaned about how she was single for the holiday, Rin spotted something behind her. "What the…"

"What is it Rin?"

Rin blinked as she turned her head to the side. "Do you see that woman over there? The one with black hair and in the brown jacket? On the arm of that guy?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Kikyo."

"So?"

"_That's_ not her boyfriend."

"What?"

"She's _meant_ to be going out with InuYasha."

Kagome turned back to face Rin and bit her lip. "Oh…"

"And it's not the first time I've seen her with another man either. And it's not the same bloke as last time!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I dunno. InuYasha is my friend… I don't want him to get hurt. But he's really in love with Kikyo. He hardly stops talking about her."

The woman huffed while watching the pair as they sat down at a coffee shop. "Maybe she's not cheating on him. Maybe he's… a friend."

Rin hummed a little as she watched the pair. The bloke went to get some drinks and when he returned, sat beside the pale woman and put his arm across her shoulders. "Something tells me they aren't friends." She whispered when Kikyo began snogging the man's lips off.

Kagome glanced as well then turned back. "Yeah, I think so too."

"I can't let InuYasha give his heart to someone who's cheating on him."

"I agree." Kagome took a moment then pulled out her phone. "Rin, take a photo of them, pretend to be taking one of me. They look too busy to notice."

"Ok… step to the left a little."

Kagome gave the camera a clear peace sign then continued to make a heart with her fingers but Rin aimed the camera just over her shoulder, zooming in to the couple and taking several pictures. Thanks to the camera's good quality, it was clear to see who the woman was and what she was doing even if the bloke had his back to the camera.

Just as she lowered it, she spotted someone else. "Oh, hey Sango."

Sango grinned as she joined the two. "Hey guys. Shall we head off?"

"Yeah. We could do with a second opinion on this."

For the next couple of hours, Rin, Kagome and Sango debated on what to do on their information about Kikyo. Sango said they should do nothing, that the truth would come out eventually. Kagome had the complete opposite opinion, thinking they should tell InuYasha at once.

Rin had the deciding vote and ended up agreeing with Kagome but also thinking that they should break it to him gently. They sent the half demon a text, asking him to join them for dinner at a local Italian restaurant. He joked back about Rin being 'Puppy's' and that it would really piss him off to know she was having dinner with him.

"…_so naturally, I'm in_." Rin giggled, reading the text aloud. "_When do you want to meet?" _Her hand moved quickly across the pad. _K + I r *vin. So ASAP if 3?_

It wasn't two minutes before InuYasha replied. _For fucks sake Rin, text English!_

Rolling her eyes, Rin replied. _Sorry, Kagome and I are starving. ASAP?_

_Right. Now that makes sense. I'll see u in 5. Meet u there._

"He's on his way."

Kagome let out a long breath. "Right then… we better head over."

"I'm gonna head off." Sango piped up as she looked at her watch. "I've got a shift later."

"Alright Sango. Talk to you later."

"See you Rin. And good luck!"

"We're going to need it."

With that, Rin and Kagome began on their way to the restaurant, sitting down inside by the door and waiting for InuYasha. He finally appeared in a dark blue hoody and a baseball cap that hid his ears, waving at them as he came over. He sat but didn't take his hat off. "Sorry." He muttered when Rin eyed it. "Having a bad day. I'm not in the mood for people staring."

A hard twang of guilt hit Rin and she looked over at Kagome with a 'do we still tell him?' look.

Kagome nodded once then turned back to the menus. "Well, thanks for coming InuYasha. So, what do you want?"

"This place does amazing pizza."

"I fancy a salad actually."

The three sat and talked about what they wanted to order until a waitress, who appeared to be a demoness from the colour of her eyes, came over and asked what they wanted to drink. InuYasha smiled as she walked away. "Nice to see somewhere that will give a demon a job."

"Well, the law does say you can't be discriminated for being a demon. Especially a class one or a class nought point five like you."

"Yeah but many places will just find an excuse not to hire a demon. I mean, I'm fine, my old man pays for everything for me but… most demons haven't got the support I have. They're like…." He waved a hand in the air suddenly. "Ah let's not go there."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "Well, humans have gone through this stage before. Back in the 1950s, with the integration of the African-American people. Took over ten years and it's still a little rocky." Her eyes locked with InuYasha's and gave him a soft sweet smile. "Don't worry, things will smooth out eventually."

The half demon's eyes widened a little before he looked down at his hands, a slight redness across his cheeks. Rin smiled but it fell when she looked over at Kagome. "InuYasha… we… we didn't ask you here… just for dinner."

He looked up with seriousness in his features. "I had sort of worked out there was something else. I mean, you wouldn't risk upsetting Puppy without a good reason."

Kagome frowned a little. "Puppy?"

"Sesshomaru's nickname. But yes… InuYasha what… what we have to tell you is… it's very… sensitive and… well… we just think you need to know."

"Oh? What's it about?"

Rin gave a pleading look to Kagome who took a breath and nodded. "Kikyo."

Shifting a little, InuYasha looked at them both. "Is she alright? Has anything happened to her? Is… is she hurt?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Rin and Kagome lowered their heads and sighed. Rin was the one to look up first. "She… she…." she took a deep breath and let it out, picking up all her courage and looking the half demon in the eye. "She's cheating on you."

"What? No. Kikyo… she would never do that."

"We saw her InuYasha. She was with another man."

"So? She has got friends away from me you know!"

Kagome messed with her phone for a moment then handed it over. "We took these earlier today." She waited as he stared at the pictures, his face falling as he did. "I'm so sorry."

The half demon looked like a stone for a moment then blinked. "Kikyo."

"InuYasha? Are… are you going to be alright?"

"We're here for you."

Kagome's phone slipped onto the table as his hands went to his face, covering it completely while he leant on them. "I… I can't… I don't…."

"InuYasha."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rin nearly sobbed, seeing a good friend break down right before her. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

He looked up suddenly at Rin and gave her a small smile. "It's alright Rin. I'll be fine and… and you did the right thing telling me." He dropped his head slightly, still smiling. "I had a feeling this would happen. Kikyo. We… we weren't exactly… going out or anything. I mean… she picked me up on the pull and… we never really did anything… other than…." He gave a small snort of a laugh as the demoness returned with their drinks.

"Can you give us a little longer?"

"Actually, can we have the bill?" InuYasha piped up. "I… I'm sorry guys, I'm not hungry anymore."

"It's alright InuYasha. The bill please."

The demoness left and Rin began on her drink with the others, InuYasha practically downing his beer in one go. _I can't blame him. I wish I'd orders something stronger now._

InuYasha sighed again as the waitress returned with the bill. "I'll pay, it's the least I can do for wasting your time."

Not wanting to fight with him, the girls nodded and allowed him to leave more than the required amount before standing up. "I'm gonna go."

Rin and Kagome instantly stood as well; leaving their drinks have finished and walking out of the restaurant with him, staying a step behind as they followed him. Suddenly he stopped and Rin gasped to see who was coming down the street.

"Ki… Kikyo."

Slowly, Rin and Kagome stepped to the side, away from InuYasha as he stood looking at his girlfriend as she held on to the arm of a man. Kagome leant towards Rin a little. "That's a different bloke to earlier."

Rin didn't say anything, knowing that it was true. Her eyes were locked on InuYasha as he stared at the couple. The man appeared to be human, at least five years older than Kikyo yet she hung onto his arm like the handbag on her own arm.

Her face was a little shocked on seeing the silver haired man but then she smiled and Rin felt her heart break for InuYasha. "What are you doing here InuYasha?"

He said nothing, just lowering his eyes towards the floor.

The man frowned and looked at his date. "You know this demon?"

"He's my ex."

InuYasha visibly flinched at her words, the cold snap of her tongue and how she hadn't even hesitated.

Clearly seeing a chance to play the hero, the man stepped forward with Kikyo behind him. "Listen, you better not be here to make trouble. I'm not afraid of the likes of you. Kikyo is with me now so just get over it."

Looking up quickly, the dark golden eyes stared at the man then looked to Kikyo as she grinned behind him. Then InuYasha lowered his head and began to walk forward, passing the woman with a good gap between them.

As he did, Kikyo smile grew and her eyes shifted to look over at him. "Stupid half-demon. Did you really think I cared for you?"

He froze and his hand closed into a fist while his head fell even more. His eyes screwed up, trying to control the mix of emotions running in his heart. But there was more to it than that. He felt his father's blood push, the animal inside him push. He wanted to…

A warm hand closed around his fist and the beast settled instantly. Eyes open, he looked to who had saved him and there stood Kagome, smiling and with a clear concern in her eyes.

But then she looked over at Kikyo. "He's not good enough for you, slut. I hope you and your boyfriends are happy." With that, she pulled InuYasha down the street, storming off.

Rin smiled as she ran to follow and found the two just down the street, sat on a bus bench, InuYasha hunched over and Kagome sat with her arm across his back.

She smiled at them both. "Is he alright?"

"A little shocked I think. His demon blood was kicking in."

"Kikyo was right." He whispered, sitting up from his hands. "She was right. I am stupid. I mean… who'd ever want to be with a half demon like me? I don't belong anywhere, demon or human." He reached up to his head and threw the cap to the floor before stomping on it. "I'm just an abomination! Kikyo only wanted to be with me for the sex. She never went out with me in public! She just wanted me as her toy! Her little pet! For me to buy her all those…. I was just one of her little…." He kicked the hat away from him then stood, panting from the outburst and looked to the sky. "She was the first person to care about me. I guess I got swept up in that, didn't even notice what she was up to." His head dropped. "I'm just a freak."

Quickly, Kagome moved to him and stood before him, reaching up and brushing some of his mane off his face. "No, you're not."

"Why would anyone want to be with a half demon like me?"

Kagome blushed as she looked down at her feet. "Well… I would."

Blinking, InuYasha moved his eyes to look at the woman then reached out and brushed some of her hair back from her face. "You… you would?"

"Yeah. I… I really like you InuYasha." She smiled then stepped forward, placing her head on his shoulder, hugging him gently. "I'd love to go out with you. If you want?"

As InuYasha wrapped his arms around the other woman, Rin smiled and walked slowly away, leaving them to be. She walked back to the flat with a smile on her lips. _That would explain why Kagome kept suggesting we studied at my place… and in the kitchen. Oh well, they suit each other. I bet InuYasha will get over Kikyo pretty quickly with Kagome to distract him. That just leaves…_

"Where have you been mate?"

Rin looked up from her musing as he blocked her path into the flat. His eyes met hers and she blinked a little, the smile on her lips remaining. Slowly she stepped into Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her nose into his shirt. He flinched at the affection but then his arms slid across her back and held her in.

The bond told her he was both grateful and confused.

"Sesshomaru… will you go easy on InuYasha for a few days?"

"What? Why?"

"He just broke up with Kikyo. She was cheating on him."

"I could have told him that."

"Well, just go easy on him ok puppy?"

He took a breath then nodded. "Alright. For you, Rin."

"Don't bring it up either… ok?"

"You are asking a lot of me, Rin. Why should I?"

Rin sighed before rubbing her cheek on his shoulder and closing her arms around him. "Promise and I'll let you take me out for dinner. Maybe even a movie."

"Tempting… but this is my brother we're talking about. What else?"

"Dinner, movie and…" she bit her lip for a moment, trying to think what he would like. "I'll let you join me when I go swimming next week."

His hand slid under her chin and pulled her back before planting a small peck on her lips. "Deal."

With a small smile, Rin lowered her head back to his shoulder, not ready to let go of him just yet. She had a sudden want to be close to him, to know he was there, to know he was hers. She knew why. A small fear had been planted in her mind and she was scared of it.

Her mate was slowly running his hand down her back, his head resting on her as they stood in the hallway between rooms. Finally, after three minutes of just holding her, Sesshomaru looked down on his mate. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin cracked open her eyes and allowed the tears swelling under them to fall before she closed them again and held tighter to the demon. "Sesshomaru… can… can demon's_ cheat_?"

Her hearing picked up the change in his heart before it settled again and his grip increased. "Yes Rin, demons can cheat. My own father did so when he took InuYasha's mother."

Her eyes screwed up all of a sudden and Rin felt her arms close tighter around him. The fear grew and grew until it threatened to consume her whole heart.

She felt something nip on her ear and heard the depth of his voice try and push it back. "But I never would."

"You say that now. I'm just a human after all. You can't be happy being stuck with me."

"I am more than happy to have you Rin. Fate might have decided you and I are to be together but I am both happy and proud to have you as mine. You, my little Rin, are everything to me. I could never deceive you."

Her eyes cracked open and felt him kissing at the crook of her neck while his hand rested on her head. A smile cracked and she rubbed her face to him. "Puppy."

His kissing stopped for a moment as he leant off her neck and over to her ear. "I don't like that."

"Get use to it." She whispered back then kissed his neck. She smiled to herself and held him tighter, only just noting the bag on his shoulder. "I'm sorry… you were going somewhere."

"It can wait. Right now…." he said, stepping back and sweeping Rin easily off her feet, holding her into his chest with a soft smile. "I need to take care of my mate." As Rin laughed loudly, he turned around and carried her back to the flat.

Still in his arms, Rin unlocked the door and allowed him to carry her to her room, placing her down on the bed and lying next to her, allowing him to just hold her and stroke her hair while she smiled onto his chest.

_Yes… this is what I want. _

**A/N: Phew! Well, I'm glad that is out of the way! It was mostly a Kikyo, InuYasha and Kagome chapter but that bit at the end with Rin and Sesshomaru was a serious 'Awwww' moment. At least, it was for me.**

**I need a vote here, who wants me to do the swimming pool scene? And if so, why? What are you expecting? Keep in mind this is only a T rating. Best idea might (if the vote is high enough) get used. :D**

**So tell me in your review and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well the vote is in and you have voted for….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A swimming chapter!**

**So here you go; hope you like it. **

Chapter 9: Swimming 

Sesshomaru growled under his breath as he walked, sometimes muttering a rude word or a quick curse. One Rin heard and turned around to walk backwards. "What? Are you still upset?"

"When you said 'come swimming with me' I didn't expect _company_."

Sango chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh come on, it's a great idea."

"After all, this our last weekend before we break up for Christmas!"

"Yeah, it's like… a group date."

"Plus Koga."

"Oi!"

Sesshomaru huffed once as the seven carried on, walking to the pool, each one of them carrying a bag with their swimsuits and towels. They laughed and joked until the smell of chlorine filled the air and they arrived at the pool. They paid for entrance at the desk and separated to the suitable changing rooms. After getting into her swimsuit Rin put her clothes into a locker and locked it, before beginning the long fight of getting her hair up into a bun when Sango came over in a beautiful blue and green one piece swimsuit, pulling her own hair back in a ponytail. "Umm… Rin… could I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

The older woman looked down at the floor then bit her lip. "Could… could you check I have my suit up at the back? I can't see."

Confused by the request, Rin stepped behind her and looked at her back. The reason soon became clear as she spotted a small darker patch of her skin. "Umm… keep still." She said before pulling the fabric up from where it had rolled, covering the mark.

"Thanks." Sango said softly, dropping her hair so it also covered the mark.

"What is that?"

"It's a scar. I got it a few years ago in an accident." She looked away. "I don't like talking about it, if that's alright."

"Of course. Oh hey Kagome. Ready?"

Kagome chuckled as she walked over in a black V cut halter neck swimsuit with a large white jewel on her stomach. "You bet. Ready to make the boys drool?"

Rin spared a glance at a mirror and looked over her small red and yellow bikini, placing her hands on her bare stomach. "Umm… perhaps the bikini was a bad idea… I mean Sesshomaru is here after all."

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. He might pounce on you in that."

Rin's face fell into one of shock. "Oh my god! I didn't think about that!" She blushed then looked at her locker. "I… I did bring my other one. Just in case. But I don't want to keep you waiting."

"Nar, go change. We'll wait."

"Alright. I'll be as fast as I can."

~#~

InuYasha chuckled as he stared at Sesshomaru, still stood on the side. "Come on puppy. The girls are coming."

"If you dare call me that again, I will drown you, little brother."

Miroku smiled from the side of the pool as he tread water. "Come on InuYasha, let him sulk. I'll race you to the other side."

"You're on. Come on wolf boy!"

Sesshomaru watched his brother and flatmates splash and race across the pool but then his eyes were drawn by some people entering from the changing room. "Finally." He muttered. "What took you so long?"

"Queue for the lockers." Kagome lied, putting her towel on the side with Rin and Sango's before watching the boys race back and climb out of the pool to stand beside them. Her eyes were drawn straight to InuYasha as he pulled his hair off his face. "Hey."

The half demon's eyes rolled down her body then back up and he gave a toothy grin. "Hey back. Nice costume."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Sango was staring at her feet as the water lapped at them, aware that there were eyes on her too. Miroku smiled as he stepped over and stood beside her, leaning over her ear. "You look wonderful my dear Sango."

Sango smiled but then her eyes widened and she stepped back, her hands going to cover her backside. She blushed and said nothing, staring at Miroku.

The last girl rubbed her arm and stared to the feet of the demon, trying her hardest to pull herself together enough to look him in the eye. "Hi." She whispered at last.

Sesshomaru stared at his mate, looking at the black swimsuit she was wearing and how high it sat on her body. Unlike Kagome's which was low cut or Sango's which was patterned, Rin's looked more like the kind of swimsuit expected of a professional swimmer. He frowned and stepped over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, leaning close to her ear. "Rin, what happened to the bikini?"

"What bikini?"

"The one you keep in your room." His eyes locked with hers. "I was looking forward to seeing you in it. And I know you brought it today."

Rin blushed and looked away before he could plant the idea in her head. "That… that one is for the beach, not the pool." She looked at the others and smiled. "Come on everyone, lets swim!" She half ran away from Sesshomaru and waded her way with the others into the shallows, diving in once the water got deep enough and going on to splash, race, hold contests and go on the slides the pool had to offer. InuYasha and Koga were more than happy to keep them company in their fun but Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku spent most of their time just swimming in straight lines across the deep end.

After about two hours, they retreated to the shallows to just sit and get their breath back. While they chatted, Rin noticed a small boy sat on the side, his feet dangling into the water. He appeared to be a demon as he had paws for feet and a small bushy tail but he looked so sad, staring into the water and he was bone dry.

Tilting her head to the side, Rin crossed the pool in a few strong strokes and pulled herself up beside the boy. "Hi there."

The boy didn't look up from his feet but he did shift a little to the side.

"Hey, I'm not going to bite or anything. Are you lost?"

"No." he muttered.

"Are you with someone?"

"No."

"You're here alone?"

The boy nodded and lowered his head. "I… I use to come here every week with my papa. But he… he died a few months ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I just like coming here, reminds me of him. We use to have so much fun."

Rin smiled as she looked over the pool and over to her friends, catching the eye of Sesshomaru but not paying him much attention. "What's your name?"

"Shippō."

"Well, Shippō, would you like to come and play with me and my friends?"

He looked up suddenly with a glow in his eyes. "You'd let me play with you?"

"Of course. Can you swim?"

"Yeah. Papa taught me."

She smiled and slid back into the water. "Well get your tail in here and come on over!"

Shippō looked over to the group and saw they were all looking at him, smiling and waving. Then he grinned and stood up before jumping into the pool with a large splash, half doggy paddling over to them, Rin a few strokes behind. Once there, she introduced him and the girls all giggled over how cute he was. He smiled and swam across the pool to a corner when a large inflatable ball had gotten stuck. He swam back, nudging it with his head, and asked if they wanted to play.

The girls and Shippō on one side and the boys on the other, they tossed the ball between each other in a 'keep away' sort of game, jumping to get the ball when it missed the target and with the boys tackling their chosen girl to get the ball.

_Yeah right. They just want to catch us. _Rin smiled as she dived under the water to avoid Sesshomaru as he jumped for her. She emerged by Kagome and laughed at him as he stood, shaking his head to clear the water. "You might be the king on land Sesshomaru, but in the water, I'm queen."

Kagome nodded. "Bet you didn't know she's a professional swimmer."

He grinned coldly at them, wading his way in the water. "I will get you Rin."

Rin turned from behind Kagome and swam off into the deeper water. Once there, she moved so much quicker, her strokes perfect and her speed impressive. Sesshomaru tried his hardest to keep up but water was not his element and every time he got to where she was, she disappeared under the water and reappeared on the other side.

He frowned then turned his back on her, swimming to the side and climbing out. Rin blinked as she went over to Sango with Shippō clinging to her shoulder. "I think I upset him."

Shippō looked over at the demon as he began to dry himself off with a towel. "I'll go see what's up." Then he turned on Sango's shoulder and climbed up the side, waddling over to him and looking up at him.

As he did, Rin gave a small squeal. "Ahh, Shippō is so cute!"

"Shame about his papa. He was telling me, he was killed by two other demons."

"Who's he living with now?"

"No one, he's all on his own. No one appears to care as he's a demon."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I was talking to Kagome about it… I think the three of us should look after him. At least meet up with him once a week, see if he's alright. Or if need be, he could come and live with me."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nar, my landlady is a really nice and she even lets me keep my cat in the flat. She has a soft spot for small demons."

"Aww. What's her name?"

"Kaede. She's an amazing landlady. I bet Shippō would fit right in with her."

"Have you run it past him?"

"I was going to wait until we finished swimming."

"Speaking of which, my fingers are going all wrinkly. Almost time to get out I think."

"I agree. Oh, look out Rin!"

Rin turned to see Sesshomaru walking over to her again. With a sharp grin, she turned on the spot and drove under the water, getting away from him easily and heading to the other side of the pool, looking to see the demon standing beside Sango, staring at her.

"Better luck next time Puppy!"

"I told you…." Said a voice from behind her. "I don't like being called that."

She gasped and turned to see Sesshomaru as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him while he leant on the wall. "But… how!"

"Shippō is a fox demon."

Looking to where Sesshomaru had been, Rin spotted Shippō climbing onto Kagome's shoulder with a big toothy grin. Then she was distracted by Sesshomaru nibbling on her ear and turned to stop it only for her lips to get crushed by his.

She was too tired from swimming to really fight him and it had been so long since they'd kissed, she found herself kissing him as well. "Sesshomaru." She didn't mean to but her voice came out a small whimper, almost a needy moan.

The demon was tall enough that his feet were flat on the floor but Rin had to hold onto him to keep herself afloat, much to his amusement and joy, using it to his advantage and pulling her further into him, his hand sweeping under her while his lips continued their assault.

After a while, he leant back and licked his lips. "You're tired Rin."

She moaned a little then nodded. "We were thinking of getting out."

"Might be a good idea." He carried her until her feet touched the floor then walked beside her, grabbing her towel and wrapping it over her shoulders. Then he looked over the group as they all did the same. "I believe the plan was to have some lunch after swimming."

"I vote McDonalds!" called InuYasha, shooting his hand into the air.

"I second it." Said Koga.

"All agreed?" Everyone nodded but Shippō who looked down at his feet.

InuYasha gave him a sly grin. "Waiting on you little man."

The fox looked up with a blank face then smiled. "YEAH!" he shouted, jumping into the air.

"Alright then. We'll see you girls on the other side."

"Don't take forever this time."

"Come on Shippō."

**A/N: Well I've been looking for a way to get Shippo into the story and finally I found it. A serious cuteness factor in this chapter! **

**I hope you all like how it's going… I know it's a bit long winded but I'm really going for a steady story that's filled with some amazingly sweet moments not only for Rin and Sesshomaru but for Sango and Miroku and InuYasha and Kagome… I need to get Koga a girlfriend… I feel sorry for him being all on his own. What was the name of the wolf demoness who went after him? 'A…' something…. **

**But yes, Three dee is (at the moment) a really ****_fluffy_**** story. Or at least that is what I am aiming for. **

**I want to get Kohaku back into the story as… maybe a rival for Rin? I dunno. I never really liked the whole idea of Kohaku and Rin… it just didn't fit like Rin and Sesshomaru. After all Sesshomaru hated humans in the show every single step of the way until he met Rin and then things started changing. I really believe that almost everyone can change. (Naraku is one of the never changers) **

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**And I think it's time I got back to you guys so here are some replies to your reviews for chapter 8;**

**Sakemori ****- Yeah, I agree, even if Rin had second thoughts about being in a bikini in front of Sesshomaru. **

**And as you see, near drowning wasn't really possible as Rin is a pro swimmer. **

**Anya Seneca Primrose -**** Fluffy enough for you?**

**RefiraM -**** I hope you liked the super cute moment, even if it wasn't much of a Sesshomaru one. :D And yes, Sango is a second year medical student; she has a job working in a department store and lives in a house (not a flat like Rin and the others) run by Keade. Kagome and Rin are on the same course in the same year but I have no idea what subject they are studying. **

**storyofmylifeman -**** Dream away my friend, dream away. With any luck, I will have met your dreams with this. **

**Curiosity- Or n0t - ****OMG, thank you for asking about my classes. I got the in class test done and handed in with half an hour to spare and I have very little for the next two week! Meaning I can concentrate on writing! (Let me hear you cheer!) I think Puppy is a nice nickname, better than my mate calls him 'Lord fluffywuffy kins' (Seriously, I almost strangled her after that!)**

**Taria Robotnik ****- was it interesting enough? hope you liked it.**

**Well everyone, hope you liked the new chapter and look forward to the next one. I think it's time to move the plot along a little bit. Night night everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Returning

Collapsing onto her pillow, Rin curled herself up into a ball, groaning under her breath at the pounding in her head. Closing her eyes helped a little but then she heard someone come into her room and sit by her bed. From the stink of perfume, she knew it was her mother.

"Are you alright Rin dear?"

"I'm fine mom. Just got a headache."

"Ahh, you probably had too much to drink."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm glad you came to the party. I'll tell everyone you say goodnight. Try and sleep sweetie."

"Yes mom."

"Oh…. I see you are all packed. Honestly Rin, why don't you let your father and I take you back to uni?"

"I wouldn't want to take up your time. Besides, the train is faster."

"I guess so. Well, I'll let you sleep."

"Night mom."

"Goodnight Rin."

Rin sighed as her door was closed. As her headache grew, she lifted up her phone and loaded a picture. It had been taken the day she had gone swimming with Sesshomaru and had all of them in, Shippō included. She smiled and looked at the cold eyed demon in the back behind her. Then she loaded up a text to said demon.

_Happy New Year._

_Happy New Year. See you tomorrow._

She smiled and lowered the phone before giving a loud yawn and kicking off her shoes. She didn't even have the strength to get changed.

Her mother had been wrong.

It wasn't alcohol that was affecting her mind. In fact she'd been suffering from the same pain the last three weeks, ever since coming home but tonight it was pounding more than normal. It was so bad now that she couldn't think of anything but the pain.

She slept most of New Year's Day and the next day she said goodbye to her parents and climbed on a train back.

Her headache grew over the journey and by the time she arrived at the large building that was her home, the edges of her vision were blurry, her mind was filled with only one thought. Walking past the other flats to her own, her eyes drooped and she only just made out the man as he opened the door for her before her eyes closed completely and she passed out.

Sesshomaru grabbed her before she fell and held her into him, looking down on her peaceful sleeping face, brushing some of her hair back to see her clearer.

"Bloody hell! Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded as his brother appeared. "She's fine, just exhausted."

"What happened?"

"It's the bond." He muttered while sweeping Rin's feet from under her. "Get her bag."

Grabbing the suitcase, InuYasha followed him into his room and watched as he placed Rin on his bed. "How the hell did the bond do that?"

"I would not expect you to understand. Rin and I are _meant_ to be together. I am meant to be by her side. But we have spent the last three weeks away from each other. I knew there would be consequences."

"So the bond punished her for being away from you?"

"It was a pain, a pressure on the mind. A constant nagging headache that would not go away; pushing memories into her mind, reminding her where she should be. With me."

"Ouch."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stroked Rin's face. "It's fading now."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I was suffering from it as well. But now she is back and it is fading. She needs to sleep." His hands ran over her coat and found her keys, tossing them to his brother. "Put her case in her room."

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru moved to take Rin's shoes and coat off before shifting to lie beside her, holding her hand and flooding his mind with the relief being near her brought to him.

Suddenly she shifted and placed her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around him. _Sesshomaru?_

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her, her face still sleeping as her nose rubbed into him, taking in the smell of his clothes. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of her neck. _Yes Rin. I'm here._

_I'm back. I'm so glad to be back. I really missed you._

_I missed you too. _

_This is where I belong, right here, with you._

_Yes. _

_We should do this more. We don't do it enough. _

_I agree. _

_Did you have a good holiday? _

_InuYasha went home but I stayed here. I had too much work to do. Thank you for my present by the way._

_Thank you for mine. I love it!_

_I knew you would. Now Rin, you need to sleep. We will talk more when you wake up. _

_Alright. Night Sesshomaru._

_Goodnight Rin. _

_I really am glad to be back._

_I know. Now go to sleep. _

Rin gave a small smile and nodded, hugging him loosely as her mind eased and she found peace. Come morning, she sat up and smiled at Sesshomaru before returning to his side, head in the crook of his arm and looking up at him. "You really are handsome puppy."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that."

"I missed you puppy."

"I missed you too Rin."

~#~

Feeling the beat push right though her body, Rin had to fight the desire to cover her ears, looking around the crowded room of people as they danced. "It's so loud!" She shouted to the boy beside her.

Kohaku grinned as he leant towards her ear to be heard. "Yeah, it's great!"

"I don't like it!"

"Come on Rin! It's a party! Loosen up a little! I'll get you a drink!"

Rin frowned as he scooted his way into the crowds. If he hadn't practically begged her to come to his birthday party, she'd be home, wrapped up in bed with Sesshomaru's arms around her, warming her. Since returning from the holiday, Rin had found herself sleeping irregularly in Sesshomaru's arms, in her bed or his.

And it was becoming more regular.

She found herself in his arms during the day more too, wanting to be close to him, wrapping her arms around him, spending time with him when she could.

Just thinking about him now made her want him more. She didn't want to be here….

So she turned and headed over to the door of the house. Before she had chance to reach it, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Rin? Where you going?"

"Home."

"Oh come on! It's not that late."

"I have a busy day tomorrow. Sorry."

"Come on Rin!" His eyes narrowed on her, judging her. "It's that demon isn't it? You're going back to him!"

Looking to the floor, Rin shrugged. "It's nothing to do with you, Kohaku."

"What?" He frowned at her then stepped forward, pushing her into a wall. "Are you going out with him?" He frowned even more at her as he leant over her face. "He's a demon Rin and… and you…."

"I'm human. So what?" She frowned and pushed past him. "Look I'm going home!" She pulled open the front door but stopped. The world was dark and water was falling from the sky in a pounding storm.

Holding her shoulder, Kohaku stared at her eyes. "Come on Rin, you can't go out in this storm. Stay a bit longer. Have a drink."

Rin blinked at the storm then shook her shoulder, freeing it from the man. "I'm going home." She repeated and stepped out into the storm, walking out of the house and into the street, feeling the water stick to her clothes. Of course, as she'd been going to a party, she only had a small bag with her, not big enough to carry her umbrella. So she had to cross the city in a short skirt and short sleeved shirt.

The cold weather was freezing and she rubbed her hands against her arms to keep her warm.

There were a few people on the streets but they all hurried to keep dry, pulling coats up and battling with umbrellas.

_Come on Rin, a little further. Then you can have a nice hot shower and snuggle up with puppy. Come on, little further. You can do this._

Now she knew she was cold, giving herself a pep talk.

But she continued on her way down the road in the pouring rain; head down as she tried her hardest to keep warm.

As she got close to the building, Rin felt a warmth crack in her heart and looked up. A figure was stood before her, a large umbrella over his head while the wind played with the ends of his coat. She smiled and hurried over, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and kissing his lips.

_How did you know?_

_You called me. _

Rin grinned as she kissed him a little harder. _Let's go home._

The demon nodded as she pulled back then walked her home in silence until they were standing in the hallway between their rooms, sliding his hair back as he looked at her. "Goodnight then Rin."

He turned to enter his room but Rin looked up suddenly and held out her hand as if to grab him. "Wait…."

Freezing, he looked sideways to her. "Yes?"

With a soft smile, Rin nodded to her room. "Give me five minutes."

Understanding what she was implying, the demon nodded. "Five minutes."

"Don't get too perverted mister."

"_I_ am not my brother."

Chuckling, Rin went into her room and locked it, stripping out of her cold wet clothes and jumped into the shower using the hot water to warm her body up then jumped out, drying herself off and going to her wardrobe, kneeling down to the bottom and pulling out a shoebox from under a load of jumpers. Her face grew warm as she got dressed but it stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"_No_ way was that five minutes puppy!"

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

Smoothing down the dress, she walked to the door and opened it, allowing Sesshomaru to enter and see her.

His face practically lit up.

She knew he'd like it.

After all, he'd brought it for her and she said she would never wear it. She had even lied that she'd thrown it away.

He grinned and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her towards him. "Lovely."

Rin lowered her head from his eyes but slid her arms around him. "Well… as a thank you. For coming to get me."

"I appreciate it."

"You better, I feel like a hooker in this."

"You look like an angel."

"Don't lie."

"I never do." His free hand began stroking her hair back to reveal her neck. "A pair of wings… and you could fool the saints."

"Humm…" Rin moaned as he began nibbling on her ear and neck. She allowed him to continue as he had been for a while before his hand slid down from her hip. Then she broke away from him, staring into the cold of his eyes.

Want and desire flooded her body from him, as if overflowing from the demon. She grinned at him then kissed his nose. _Not yet._

He growled physically but an understanding came from his heart.

"Human." He grunted possessively before picking her up in one arm and carrying her to the bed, dropping her down and climbing in on top of her. He stared at her in the beautiful white snow like nightdress before leaning to kiss her neck and cheek again, crushing her down with his body until she began to drift off, yawning and not being as reactive as normal.

Sliding off the bed, he turned the light off and returned to her, lying beside her as she spooned up into him and his arm draped around her, keeping her in place.

_Sesshomaru… from now on… can we sleep like this every night?_

_I would like that. _

_Ya!_

_Go to sleep. _

~#~

_VERRVERRVERRVERRVERRVERRVERR VERRVERRVERRVERRVERRVERRVERR VERRVERR!_

Rin bolted up suddenly and blinked in the darkness. "Aaa?!" she moaned, covering her ears. "What's… what's, what's going on?"

Behind her Sesshomaru moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Testing the fire alarm." He muttered before collapsing back onto the bed, his arm around Rin's waist. "Come back to bed."

"No! Sesshomaru, its five am!" Rin jumped up out of the bed and grabbed her housecoat. "They wouldn't test the alarm at this hour. It must be a real fire!"

The demon closed his eyes in a daze then opened them again. "You're right. I can smell the smoke."

Suddenly there was a pounding on their door. "Sesshomaru! Rin! Get up! There's a fire!"

"We're up Koga!"

Sesshomaru jumped out of bed and grabbed his shoes. "It's two floors above us. Big too by the smell."

"Oh my…"

"Sesshomaru, get Rin outside. I'm going to get Kagome!"

"Be careful InuYasha!"

"Don't worry about me Rin, I got my fire-rat robe on."

Rin smiled as she pulled on a pair of shoes and headed for the door. Before she got three steps, hands clamped tight around her shoulders and stopped her. "What?"

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"Get dressed." He repeated, firmer.

Rin could feel the possessive nature running in his voice but the annoying loud ring of the fire alarm as it was joined by the sirens of fire engines pushed it aside. "We don't have time." she muttered but then slid out of her housecoat and pulled one of Sesshomaru's shirts on over her night clothes and pulled his thick coat over her shoulders. Both bagged like a second skin but at least she was partly covered now.

He growled a little but the smell of smoke was growing, as was his want to protect her. Still unhappy, he placed a hand around her shoulder and led her out of the flat and out to the emergency assembly point.

Rin gave a sigh of relief when she saw InuYasha with Kagome, some strange red fabric wrapped around her. Koga was there too in his jacket with his tail flicking slowly. "Big." He muttered, eyes on the building behind her.

Turning, Rin looked at the building and covered her mouth as she saw a long column of smoke climbing out of one of the windows. "I hope everyone in there got out al…." she was cut off as Sesshomaru quickly pulled her back into his chest, crushing her against his body. She could both feel and hear his growl. "Sesshomaru… you… you're being rude!"

"Let me."

"What?"

"Let me possess you."

"I'm not some toy you know."

His grip increased even more and his back hunched over her. "Just this once. Please Rin. I ask for nothing more from you."

"Why?"

"Look around."

Turning her head to the side, Rin looked and saw that there were a lot of demons in the crowds, most looking at the fire and smoke.

Some however, were looking at her and Sesshomaru and he was looking at them, fangs shown. She swallowed and pressed her head into him, allowing him to hold her tight.

_You are my weakness Rin. I would be helpless if anything happened to you. My family is powerful. We have lots of enemies. These demons need to know I will fight to keep you safe._

Rin slowly nodded and held him tight. _Just this once. _

While Rin was consumed in Sesshomaru's arms, InuYasha and Kagome were calling Miroku, telling him what was happening. Koga on the other hand was leant on a wall, looking over the fire and the crowds. Just as he scanned them again, the demon spotted a group of men not looking at the fire, crowding a young demoness with long light brown hair and the most beautiful fear filled green eyes Koga could ever remember seeing.

Koga frowned as the men began backing her into a wall, reaching out for her in the short sleeved top and shirt she was wearing. She had spirit, batting them away one by one but it was clear she was scared. Swiftly he walked over and stood with one hand on his hip. "Oi, what's going on here?"

The men, three demons, two humans, turned to look at him. "What's it to you?"

"Well you guys are picking on my girl. So piss off!" He stared at them coldly before they turned and mumbled off, disappearing into the crowds.

The woman watched them go but then looked up when she felt something drop on her back. Koga smiled as he placed his jacket on her. "There, you don't want to get cold."

She smiled, holding it tight and looking at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Koga."

"Ayame."

"Nice to meet you Ayame." He nodded over to where Sesshomaru and InuYasha where. "Come and wait with us, this won't last forever."

Ayame looked down at her feet as she walked over. "It might for me, that's my flat."

"Oh." The wolf scratched behind his head and looked at the fire. "Well… need be… you could have my bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll camp in the lounge. Or in the mutt's room."

InuYasha's ear twitched a little. "What did you just say?"

"Mutt."

"Why you…"

"InuYasha this is no time to fight!" Kagome snapped at the pair before a punch could be thrown then reached out her hand to the young wolf demon. "I'm Kagome."

"Ayame." The demoness repeated.

"What year are you in?"

"First."

"Ah. Made many friends yet?"

"I… I tend to keep to myself. Been too busy with my work."

"What subject?"

"Sports therapy."

Koga suddenly gave her a toothy grin. "I'm doing sports. Maybe we can help each other out?"

"I… I'd like that Koga."

Trapped in Sesshomaru's protective grip, Rin smiled at the pair, watching as Ayame's fluffy white tail wrapped itself around Koga's brown one and his returned the gesture. If the two knew of the subconscious action, she wasn't sure but it was clear their demonic sides liked each other.

She grinned and put her head on Sesshomaru's chest. _Why don't you have a tail?_

_What?_

_Never mind, just thinking._

_You are much better at transferring thoughts to me._

_I guess that shows how close we are now._

_Yes. It feels like I know everything about you now._

Rin very slowly lowered her head and closed her hand around him. _Not everything Puppy._

**A/N: Oh? **

__**Anyway, don't forget to review. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Puppy Dog Act

Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning on the wall with a bitter scowl on his face.

"Sesshomaru?"

His face snapped up and saw Miroku's now steady girlfriend walking over to him. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask if everything is alright. You look upset."

The demon thought for a moment, staring at her. "It's Rin."

"Oh?"

He said nothing, returning to look at the floor.

Carefully, Sango stepped closer. "Are you… having problems?"

"No."

"Then things are good?"

"I suppose."

"Suppose?"

He took a breath and leant off the wall, head turned to the side, unable to look at the woman. "I… I don't know."

"About what?"

"Something."

"Sesshomaru you are not making much sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me either. I… I think about her all the time. I worry about her when she is out of my sight. I want her close all the time. I want her in my arms and to know she is safe."

"Isn't that all natural for the bond?"

"Not this much. I should be able to pull my mind away from her to think of something else. But no; no matter how hard I try, I am trapped with her in my mind. I am pulled back to thinking about her." His face turned to look over at Sango. "I can not stop myself. No matter how hard I try."

"I see. Have you told Rin about this?"

"I've tried but… I stumble over my words like a human or worse, a half breed. I can not speak this way to her. I can not form the words to express these… turbulent thoughts and… _feelings_."

"Feelings?"

He began to pace a little, step by step. "I… I feel things around her. I feel pain and fear when she's gone. I feel happy and proud when she's with me. I feel… joy and… bliss when she gives me those rare tokens of her affection, when I know she is thinking of me and me only." He stopped and looked up at the sky. "But… but I always have this… _bubbling_ sensation in my chest."

Sango's smile had been growing with each word he said and now she let out a small laugh, earning her a snarl from the demon she'd foolishly laughed at.

"What is so funny human?!"

"Oh Sesshomaru, I think it's wonderful!"

"What?"

"That you are feeling all this! I've never heard a demon expressing himself so openly."

"Then… you can explain this? This… sensation?"

"Oh yes. Very easily." She smiled and nodded. "you, Sesshomaru… are in love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love."

Almost falling back against the wall, the demon stared at the woman with shock clear on his face. "Love? I… I'd heard about it. My father said he loved… but I never thought I would…." He shook his head and gained control of his face. "But why does it hurt? My father said love made him feel good and wonderful… wishing it upon me but… he never said it hurt."

"Love is strange. It's so strong and powerful that it _can_ hurt." She tilted her head a little. "But it's the good kind of hurt, isn't it?"

Looking away, Sesshomaru allowed her to leave while searching his own mind for answers. _A good kind of hurt? Rin. I'm… in love with Rin?_

He found a smile creeping onto his lips then pushed away with an idea in his mind. He spent several hours going between shops and trying to get the items he needed. Once his plan was ready, he placed his newly acquired purchases in his room; grabbed his book and glasses before going into Rin's room. She was sat at her desk, typing and muttering under her breath. Quickly he pecked her on the cheek before sitting on her bed and opening his book. He knew her current assignment was taking a long time and was taxing on her brain so he just sat in silence, watching over her as a silent presence.

Rin tapped and tapped at the keys for an ages until she finally stopped for a moment, rereading what she had written. Grunting in annoyance, she looked over at the reading demon before slowly reaching to her side and picking up a foam ball. Squeezing it, she pulled her arm back then threw the ball across the room, connected it with Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Unusually calm, the demon looked up over his glasses, stared at her then lowered his eyes to his book. "Get back to work."

Rin frowned before standing and walking over to him, stopping to look over him. "Sesshomaru…." Slowly she knelt on the bed beside him. "Sesshomaru…." She teased the name out slowly.

"Get back to work Rin."

"Wouldn't you prefer me to…" she kissed his cheek quickly. "Distract you?"

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes then looked back to his reading. "Get back to work Rin."

"But…"

"If you get on with it… I have a reward for you."

"What?" She grinned at him. "What kind of 'reward'?" Changing the page, Sesshomaru ignored her as she nipped and kissed at his cheek. "Tell me."

"You can have it when you have finished and handed in your work."

She bit her lip as he refused to look at her. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now get on with it."

Rin smiled before pecking his cheek and went back to the computer. "Alright. But I better like it."

The demon blinked slowly and looked down at his book. The hours passed and Rin plodded through her assignment before sighing and shutting the computer down. "I'm too tired." She moaned, rubbing her head. "I'll finish it off tomorrow."

The demon huffed and nodded as he shifted to stand up. "Let's go out for dinner."

~#~

For the next two days, Rin worked her way down the assignment while begging and teasing the demon to tell her what was his surprise. She got nothing from him as he cuddled and snuggled her in his arms.

He had been acting strangely the last few days but Rin had honestly been too busy with the assignment to really care. After two long days, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck. "I'm finished! I'm finished!"

Her mate smiled at her, holding her tighter. "Oh well done."

"Can I have my present now?"

He nodded very slowly and held her hand, taking her back to her room. "Right, sit here." He made her sit down on the bed.

Smiling, she sat and looked at him. He stared at her then turned around and picked a scarf from the floor, wrapping it around her eyes and tying it loosely.

Rin giggled but allowed him to put the make shift blindfold on her. "Oh puppy, didn't think you were into kinky stuff."

"Shut up Rin. Now stay there; I'll be right back. And don't move."

"Okeydokey." She giggled, leaning back a little and trying to think what her gift could be. Time slid on, minutes passing in silence and darkness. The blindfold practically called for her to peep but she remained still and patiently waited. She tried to contact her mate mentally but he wasn't responding, blocking her or ignoring her.

Waiting and waiting, Rin hummed to herself until she finally heard the door open and slowly close before it locked.

"Sesshomaru?" She said aloud. "Sesshomaru can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet Rin." His voice whispered as he brushed up against her face, kissing her cheek before licking up the side of her face, leaving it wet and sticky.

"Sesshomaru." She giggled at him, reaching up and grabbing his shirt. But she didn't find a shirt. He had his shirt off. "Oh?"

"What's wrong Rin?"

She smiled and felt him kiss her forehead and nuzzle into her cheek like a dog would. Slowly she ran her hand over his chest and up into his hair. While she ran her hand in his, Sesshomaru brushed the locks off her face and pulled the blindfold slowly away.

He was a little more than bare chested. He was completely naked pardon some small furry white pants, while on his head were two large floppy white ears on a head band and his nose was painted a thick black. Leaning back, Rin covered her mouth and giggled into her hand, eyes closed to avoid looking at the sight before her. "Oh oh my… oh my god Sesshomaru! You… you look like…"

"Laugh it up Rin, I'm only doing this once."

She managed to look at him but then turned away in another fit of giggles. Not only was he wearing ears, fur pants and painted his nose but also had a long white tail around his waist. He looked so sternly at her but there was a playful nature in his body posture, as if he was waiting to pounce on her. Slowly he licked the side of his lips and over one canine as he shifted his weight, effectively making the tail swish.

The humour of the situation vanished in that action and Rin found herself with a sudden butterfly in her stomach. He would never do this for anyone but her. She was his mate and he was hers. And now he stood before her, not only humiliating himself for her but playing with her, acting like a puppy with her. She smiled as the feeling in her grew but then stood up off the bed and slid her arms around his neck, reaching up and locking his lips in hers. It started as a soft peck but ended up as something far more connected. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in until she was crushed into his chest, his face in the crook of her neck. "Sesshomaru."

He purred before licking and sucking on her skin, his hands tight on her backside. "Rin."

She grinned as his hands worked on her clothes and her nose rubbed into his neck. "Oh… who's a good puppy?"

"I would hope… me."

"I'll be the judge of that."

**A/N: *blush* Sesshomaru I'm surprised at you. Who knew you were so… so… so… so… umm…**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway… **

**Ok so it's a little shorter chapter than last time but I'm trying to move the story on now… but if I can think of one, I might have another group date… but…**

**Time for me to answer your questions. **

**Curiosity- Or n0t - *glare* I might be a Rin/Sesshomaru girl but I really like Koga as well. He might be big headed and arrogant but he's loyal and very (very) cute. Not hot like Sesshomaru but high on the cute level. And unlike someone *cough* InuYasha *cough* he's not a cheating prick in the anime. So no, I don't think Koga started the fire. Besides, that was the first time he saw Ayame. **

**And yes, I did get the idea for him saving her from danger from the episode where they met on the night of the lunar rainbow.**

**The whole 'no tail' thing kind of lead to this scene where he dressed up/stripped and played to her nickname for him. Tell you one thing, she's not going to call him puppy without remembering that night! **

**And yes, before you ask, they did have sex. :D **

**Taria Robotnik - oh, you'll have to wait a few more chapters before finding out what 'everything' means … oh wait… nope, nope I've got my timings wrong, it is the next chapter. Oh dear. *hides under bed***

**Taraah36 - yeah, especially when you think he's a dog so won't like the rain. I was****_ SOOO_**** tempted to make him do the whole, doggy shake thing but that would have ruined the romantic nature of the scene. **

**And don't worry too much about Ayame, she's got Koga to look after her and if need be, she could sleep in Rin's room while Rin sleeps in Sesshomaru's with him. Either way, she was alright. But I guess they can no longer say 'it's a group date plus Koga.' KAWAII! **

**Anya Seneca Primrose - CUTTTEEEE! **

**RefiraM - Very very cute! I loved it! I absolutely loved it. And the fire started by accident; someone leaving a tea towel on a hob which was turned on. (That's a real cause of a fire BTW, happen to my flat and inspired that part of the story. :D) **

**And yes, Sesshomaru can be a perv, as you can see from this chapter. Poor Rin. Don't hand him cuffs! **

**Right everyone, don't forget to review. **

**And if you give me enough cookies, I'll add a little 'treat' at the start of the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Everything revealed

**A/N: Yummy. Yummy yummy yummy, I am so enjoying my cookies sakemori. Thank you so much! So I guess you deserve you reward. :D should warn you, if what you read ****before**** made you blush, this part will as well. ;D**

**This has no real point to the plot; it's just a little silly/funny. Hope you like it.**

InuYasha smiled as he walked back towards the flat, swinging his keys around his finger before grabbing the right key and unlocking the door. Before he even pushed it open, he jumped back, covering his mouth and swallowing back a mouthful of vomit. "Oh god." He staggered against the wall for a moment and away from the door. "Oh god, that sound… and smell. And he… she… that…."

"Hey you alright InuYasha?"

The half demon turned with wide shaking eyes as the human walked past him. "Wait!" his friend suddenly jumped out and grabbed the man by the shoulders, yanking him backward. "Don't go in there!"

"What?"

Pulling him backwards, InuYasha pushed his friend into the wall and held him there. "Just trust me! Don't go in there!" he let his head drop and looked to the floor. "I knew there was a reason he asked us to leave but… this is too much."

"I don't…"

"Hey mutt. What are you doing out here?"

Miroku looked over at Koga as he saunter down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. He's telling me not to go in the flat."

"Oh? Any reason mutt brain? I've got work to do."

InuYasha turned with cold dark eyes to him. "What did you call me?"

"Mutt. Now come on, why aren't we allowed in the flat?"

Grinning, InuYasha looked away. "Feel free to go ahead scrawny wolf."

Koga shook his head as he headed to the door to their home while InuYasha remained a good distance behind and watching while Miroku just stared in total confusion.

Then Koga opened the door, stood in the doorway for a moment then stepped back, allowing the door to close then turned around with a haunted look on his face.

InuYasha grin grew a little. "I tried to warn you scrawny wolf."

"I did not need to hear that."

"Oh hey guys." The group turned to see Kagome, Sango and Shippō walking over to them. "Is Rin in?"

"NO!" The two demons screamed together then ran forward and grabbed the girl's arms, turning and dragging them down the hall away from the flat. Miroku took a moment then turned and walked to the door, pushing it slightly from where Koga had left it. Instantly he knew why the boys had run away and he grinned, fighting the temptation to knock on Rin's door and congratulate the pair. Instead he turned, took the keys from the lock and went off to find the others.

Inside her room, Rin nearly collapsed on to her partner then placed her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall from the deep breaths he was taking. Running a hand over his skin, she smiled and touched his lips with her fingers. "I hope the others don't find out about this."

"They are all out. Besides, I would know if they were close."

With one exhausted sigh, Rin put her head closer and smiled before sleep took over.

**A/N: Ok so I just wanted to do that little silly based on how the others would react if they were to 'walk in' after all, I can't see a demon like Sesshomaru being… quiet. So now we are on to the more important part of the story. Time for all to be revealed. BTW, Taraah, you have to tell me if you saw this coming, I never know with you. **

~#~

Rin chuckled to herself as she continued with the cake she was in the middle of decorating. It was going to be a surprise for Sesshomaru to celebrate their three month anniversary. The bond between them was almost six months old but it wasn't until about three months ago that she had really accepted it and only two weeks learnt that she loved him and he loved her.

That moment two weeks ago when she'd woken up, bare, sore and naked after a night of pure bliss and pleasure, to have her mate kiss her lips and whisper that he was in love with her. The way he stumbled around it, struggling to get the words out before he pulled her tighter to his body and gave her a gentle reminder of the night before.

Just thinking about it made her smile and her body tingle.

As she began to concentrate on writing his name in icing, the front door opened and several voices came in at once.

"Inside."

"God, I can't believe…."

"Just get him inside."

"Is he alright?"

"Will you all stop fussing? I'm fine."

Rin blinked as she heard the last voice and hurried to the hallway. All of her friends where there. All the girls; Sango, Kagome, Ayame and the boys, Koga, InuYasha, Miroku… even little Shippō.

But Rin's eyes were drawn to the demon in the middle of the huddle. His white shirt was stained with red which was leaking dripping from his face.

Gasping, she pushed the others aside and hurried to Sesshomaru, looking up at him. "Sesshomaru? What… what happened? What… who… why… you…."

Sesshomaru stared at her alone and blinked as his face softened. "Rin, please, calm down. I'm fine."

"He's not!" Sango protested. "He needs to sit down and let me see to that cut!"

"Come on Sess, just let Sango do her thing."

"I'm fine! Why don't you get that in your thick sculls! It'll heal in an hour!"

Closing her hand on his shirt, Rin placed her head on his heart and shook her head as tears swelled in her eyes. "Please Sesshomaru… let me help. Even if it will heal… let me just check. Please?"

Silence fell over the group as her plea settled on the demon and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her back. "Alright Rin. Just please don't cry."

Steadily the group went into the kitchen and Rin knelt across Sesshomaru's leg to look at his head. There was a large thumb sized gash just above his eye, by the crescent mark on his forehead. Taking a tamp cloth from Sango, she slowly and gently began wiping the blood off his cheek.

As she did, Kagome sat with Shippō on her lap and Koga began filling a glass with water, passing it to Ayame who looked very shaken.

Suddenly Kagome gave a gasp. "Koga, your arm!"

Koga looked at his arm then sighed when blood dripped from a finger. "Yeah, it got caught on some glass when I pushed Ayame away from that big one."

Rin shook her head, staring at Sesshomaru's cut and nothing else. "What happened?" Her voice was coarse and as if she already knew.

"Do you remember those humans killed two nights ago?" Miroku began, arms crossed as he watched Sango tending to Koga's arm. "Well it was put down to a demon."

"A class one." Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes locked on Rin's face. "Are you alright Rin?"

She blinked with a near emotionless face. "What happened?"

"There was a protest. Over in town"

"Those assholes, the three dee."

Ayame gave a small sob suddenly. "It was my fault. I was caught behind it… on the other side of the town square… I was too scared to go past them."

"So she called me." Koga explained with a thankful nod to Sango. "Sesshomaru and InuYasha were with me so we headed over together."

"Sango, Shippō and I were out shopping together when we saw it all happen. Someone threw something at the group and then…"

"Someone threw a brick at Sesshomaru and one went for Ayame… I got her out of the way and RIN!"

Everyone suddenly jumped as Rin fell forward onto Sesshomaru's shoulder who in turn had grabbed her to keep her up. She was crying, sobbing deep into his shoulder, near hysterical. "I'm so sorry." She hissed eventually. "I'm so, so sorry. This… this is all my fault. I'm… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Rin." Sesshomaru sighed as he ran a hand back in her hair. "What do you mean? This wasn't your fault. You didn't even know it…."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She fell forward a little more. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

Sniffing, Rin leant back, wobbling as she crossed the room, looking at her feet and wiping the tears off her face. "Kegan… Kegan is… is my mother's maiden name."

The others looked at each other, wondering why her surname was so important.

Sesshomaru stood for a moment then looked at her. "Rin?"

She was still pacing before she looked up. "My name is Rin Dorinta."

Even Sesshomaru jumped at that. "Dorinta? You… are… you are…"

Slowly, Shippō looked up at Kagome. "What does that mean?"

"The Dorinta family… are the founders of the Demonists Damage Directive."

"That is not what the Three Dees stands for." Rin sobbed, rubbing her eyes. "It stands for Derik Dorinta's Deliverance." She sighed and lowered her head. "And it's all my fault."

Sango blinked as she counted. "Rin… the Three Dee is over twenty years old. Older than you."

Very slowly, Rin shook her head. "It's exactly as old as I am." With a deep breath, Rin looked down at her feet. "Derik is my older brother. When my mom was pregnant with me… Derik was already five years old. He wanted my mom to play with him but she couldn't since she was so heavy with me. So… so Derik went out into the garden… and then into the forest behind the house. He wasn't seen for two days." She looked up, shooting her eyes into Sesshomaru. "The day he was found, my mom went into labour with me. It was my fault she couldn't be there. It was my fault she couldn't be there to see my brother. To be with my dad when they found him. He had been killed and eaten by a demon living in the village. Two weeks later… they started the Three Dee." She shook her head and looked away to her feet. "All my life… my parents told me I was responsible for what happened to him."

Before the friends could think, Sesshomaru darted across the room and grabbed Rin in his arms, holding her as tight as he dared into him. She sobbed and choked and grabbed him back, apologising over and over again.

"Shush, shush Rin. It's alright."

"But it's all my fault. The way you are treated… it's because of me."

"No, it's not. It never is your fault. Don't think that way."

The others looked at the pair as Rin sobbed in her mate's arms and he held her tight in return before turning away and walking out of the kitchen without a second thought. They just left her with him knowing she would be alright with him. It took Sesshomaru two hours to calm her down and make her understand that nothing was her fault. Another half hour passed with him trying to explain he didn't blame her for what happened. Finally he took her to his room and put her into the bed, settling to let her fall asleep in his arm.

The next morning she woke up feeling cold and tired, looking up at her mate and sighing before and holding herself into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Rin. Your parents were stupid to make you think that way. And besides… you don't share their thoughts."

"But you don't understand… this is why I can't be with you. My parents… they would… they could hurt you."

Sesshomaru pulled her tighter then kissed her neck again. "Come on Rin."

"Sesshomaru, I… I want to live my life with you. I want to be with you as your mate…." She dropped her head into him and sighed. "But how can we when I'm the daughter of the people who hate demons? Who are trying with all they can to separate demon and humans? If they find out about us, they will keep me away from you."

"I will never allow that to happen Rin."

**A/N: Well everyone, did you see it coming? Probably, I suck at hiding details. :D**

**Well you better review. Next chapter should be a fluffy but I can't make promises, I'm running out of ideas :S**

**Review and see you next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lunchtime

It had been several weeks since the news of Rin's family had been revealed to the flat and it had taken most of that time for Rin to understand the group did not blame her. Naturally Sesshomaru tried to ease her mind on the matter until she was able to at look him again and not blame herself for what had happened.

One morning she emerged from her bedroom and entered the kitchen with a sad look on her face. "Morning."

"Good morning mate." Sesshomaru whispered before locking her in his arms, picking her off the floor and putting her on the counter top. From there she was looking down at him so he was forced to lean forward and kiss her before slipping his tongue into her.

"Oh god, come on. I'm trying to have my breakfast." InuYasha muttered between mouthfuls of food.

Leaning off, Rin kept her eyes down. "Sorry InuYasha."

With a frown, Sesshomaru glared at his brother then grabbed her hips and pulled her so her legs wrapped around him. "Forget him. I want you."

"Puppy, stop it…"

"No."

"Come on… we're in the kitchen."

"So?"

"Your brother ah… come… on… ah… stop…I… ah… you… ahh. Will you… behave yourself?"

"Ewww. Sesshomaru, you are such a dick!"

Leaning off Rin's neck, Sesshomaru licked his lips while his hand moved back down from Rin's hip and from under her skirt. "Do you think I care what you think little brother?"

"_You_ I can deal with. Rin on the other hand…." InuYasha shivered then covered his mouth.

"I do not appreciate you talking to my mate like that. But…." He turned and looked at Rin as she sat on the counter, excitement rolling off her while her eyes looked down at him. He licked his lips then leant closer to her until he was almost lip to lip with her. "But maybe I should take you back to my room. Deal with you…" He brushed his lips on hers briefly. "_Properly_."

Wetting her own lips, Rin slid her arms around the demon's neck and pulled him closer to kiss her properly. Across from them, InuYasha wrinkled his nose and looked away. "Yuck, it's too early for you two."

"You're just jealous."

"You don't know what I get up to with Kagome."

"Nor do we want to."

Rin chuckled suddenly then turned away. "I hate to tell you this Puppy but… I have class today."

"When?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

As if to answer her, Sesshomaru quickly picked her up off the counter and slung her like a sack over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen and up to her room, closing and locking it.

InuYasha blinked very slowly then shook his head, turning back to his breakfast. "Perhaps I should tell him dad's coming tomorrow." He muttered to himself then went on eating.

~#~

Muttering over her last assignment, Rin sighed, heading into the kitchen. "Oh." She yipped, seeing the four people sat around the room. Sesshomaru was by the sink, leant on it with his arms crossed and InuYasha was on the sofa beside two other silver haired adults.

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers. _Sorry. _"Rin, I'd like you to meet my parents."

Rin looked at the two as they stood and faced her, the man dressed in a casual grey suit while the woman wore a long blue shirt and black trousers. The man smiled kindly as he held out his hand. "Rin, nice to meet you."

"And… and you… umm… Mr Tashio?"

The man grinned while letting her hand go. "No need for such formality! I guess you could call me dad."

The woman suddenly gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Now dear, don't be so forward." She smiled and held out her hand to Rin. "You can just call me Kimi. And this bone head is Tasshy."

The man suddenly rubbed the back of his head. "Now dear, don't make the girl think that is my name."

The woman shrugged. "You can just call him Tasshy, he'll answer it."

Rin was looking very blankly at the two then looked at Sesshomaru. _Do you want to explain?_

_InuYasha just __**happened**__ to forget to tell me they were coming today. I'm sorry Rin. If you want to get out, now is your chance. _

_But they know about us?_

"Rin, why don't you join us for lunch?" Kimi said with a cheery smile. "The four of us were just thinking about heading off."

"I… umm… I… ah…."

Sesshomaru suddenly leant off the counter and nodded a fraction. "Mother, Rin's got more important things to do than join us for lunch."

"Ah, surely she can spare a couple of hours?"

"I…"

"Come now Rin, I want to know all about you. After all, you are family now."

Rin felt her face heat up. "You… you know?"

"Of course dear!" Kimi laughed, holding her hand to her cheek. "I can smell my son all over you."

"Mother!" Sesshomaru growled as he stepped over to Rin, arms wrapping around her back and pulling her tight. As his nose rubbed in her hair, the demon closed his eyes. _Just ignore her Rin. I do._

_And I thought you were bad._

_Rin… would… would you mind joining us for lunch? I will try and control those two._

_If you would like me to…_

_Please Rin._

"I'd be honoured to join you for lunch."

Kimi giggled and clapped her hands once. "Excellent! So, Sesshomaru, you were going to change your shirt then we'll head off?"

"Very well mother." Not letting go of Rin's hand, he turned and left for his room, dragging Rin inside before beginning to change his shirt. "Rin, they know you are my mate but they don't know about you being…." He trailed off while buttoning his shirt.

Rin nodded as she enjoyed the sight of him changing. "I… see."

"But would like to tell them."

"Oh."

"They need to know. This will make things really complicated for all of us. They will accept you for all that you are Rin, they will have no choice." He stepped over to her then held her cheek, kneeling to be beside her and look into her eyes. "Just be yourself and they will love you as much as I do."

With a soft unsure smile, Rin slid her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, holding him there until his courage passed to her. But something was nagging at her mind. _Sesshomaru… is what she said true?_

_About?_

_About me… smelling of you?_

_Oh… yeah. You do. All the time._

_Should I have a shower?_

_Don't you dare!_

_Ok puppy. And don't worry; I won't call you that in front of your parents. _

"Put her down puppy! Your mother wants to go."

"Father!"

Rin giggled as she was dragged from the room and faced Tasshy while Sesshomaru slid quickly into Rin's room. "I guess InuYasha told you?"

"I think it's cute."

"Get out of Rin's room mother!"

"I just wanted…"

"OUT!"

With a huff, Kimi emerged from Rin's room and Sesshomaru promptly locked it then handed Rin her coat and bag. "Let's go."

"We'll take the car." Tasshy commented before opening the door to the flat and leading the way for the five out to a large expensive looking car with a strange green toad stood beside it. On seeing the eldest son, his eyes lit up. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! It's so good to see you again."

"Hello Jaken." He muttered, looking away from Rin who was giggling on his arm.

**_Lord_**_ Sesshomaru is it?_

_Long story._

_You better tell me one day._

_Later?_

_I had other ideas on how we could spend later._

Smiling, the demon looked back at her and noted her returning the smile.

"Come on love birds!" InuYasha called from the car.

Rin stepped in and sat between the two half-brothers, looking at Kimi in the front. Tasshy was stood outside the driver's door. "Jaken, you can go have a break, I'll drive."

"But my lord…"

"Go Jaken."

The imps moaning could be heard even over the roar of the engine as it came to life and the older demon took the car out. After a quick half hour ride, they stopped outside a restaurant, entered and began to talk.

Keeping close to Sesshomaru and holding onto his hand under the table, Rin kept her answers quick and clean while her mate tried to steer the conversation away from her. Not that his parents wanted to, just finding ways to bring it back to Rin.

That was until Kimi made a comment that made Rin's heart skip.

"I meant to ask earlier… how did you get that scar Sesshomaru?"

"What scar mother?"

"The one on your forehead. It's healed well but I can see it."

Rin looked suddenly at Sesshomaru as he tried to turn his head away from her. "That… you… you said it… that was from…." Rin suddenly leant forward, grabbing her arms for comfort.

Sesshomaru shot a glare at his mother then reached over to Rin. "Rin, Rin calm down it's alright. Look, it's nothing really. Only my mother would be stupid enough to bring it up. I'm fine."

"But… you… you got it at that protest."

"Protest?" Tasshy picked up. "Three Dee? Those bastards. If any of them hurt my son I'll rip their heads off."

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru growled at him while Rin began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

"Rin, please, calm down."

"Yeah, come on Rin. It's alright."

Tasshy looked between his sons and the crying human. "Am I missing something?"

Sesshomaru snarled as he stood up with Rin. "I'm going to go calm her down. InuYasha, explain it to these morons."

"Sure."

Quickly, Sesshomaru left the restaurant with Rin and took her outside while InuYasha explained things to his father and Kimi. By the time the pair came back in, not only was their dinner cold but the two demons looked very sheepish.

"I… I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean…."

Rin shook her head as she sat back down and sniffed. "It's alright. I… I… I'm sorry for getting upset."

"Your parents are wrong to make you think that way Rin. You weren't responsible for what happened."

"It was their fault for not looking after him! They were the neglectful ones."

"Kimi!" Tasshy hissed while reaching across the table to Rin's hand. "Come now Rin. It's all right. Look… you are Sesshomaru's one true mate. And I can see that you are a wonderful sweet girl and that he really cares about you."

"Yes, even for a human you are very brave."

"And no matter what happens, we will stand with you. Both of you."

Rin sniffed again, staring at her cold meal and leaning on her mate.

Tasshy sucked on his tongue for a moment as an uncomfortable silence fell on the table. "And, I have to say, your parents were very clever to think of a name like the three Dee that has two meanings… very clever."

After a moment, a smile cracked Rin's lips and she let out a laugh, looking up at the demon who smiled and winked back. "There we are, I had a feeling you had a pretty smile."

Kimi grinned and nodded a little. "Rin… if your parents hadn't started the Three Dee… someone else would have. Only under a different name."

"Thanks."

"Alright. Why don't we order dessert and put all this behind us?"

Kimi looked across the room to the dessert display. "I did have my eye on the apple pie."

~#~

Rin sighed as she smuggled into Sesshomaru shirt and sighed. "Your parents aren't that bad."

"I guess not."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, something's bothering you."

Sesshomaru sighed a little before looking down at her. "My father said something before he left."

"What?"

"That it will be difficult."

"Hur?"

"My parents are both demons. They both understand the bond you and I share. They both understand the way I feel for you… how strong our bond is. After all, I can communicate with you mentally. That just shows how strong our connection is. They understand that. Your parents… they won't understand. It will be difficult to explain it to them."

Rin lowered her head and pulled herself closer to the demon, listening to his breathing and heart. "We have to tell them… don't we?"

"I could only just last the Christmas holidays away from you. I doubt I could survive the summer one. And even if I could, when you leave university… what then? No, we need to tell them about us and deal with the outcome together."

Cowering a little at the idea, Rin swallowed and nodded. "So… we tell them?"

"Yes. But we need to think first, plan it out and be ready for anything."

"Alright."

In the darkness, Rin kept her eyes open, trying to enjoy the feeling of Sesshomaru running his hand in her hair.

"I was thinking about next year." He said at last. "Why don't you and I get a house together? Just the two of us."

"Rent?"

"No, buy. A place that will always be ours. Just you and me."

Rin smiled and nodded a little. "I'd like that. Like we… we'd actually be… be a couple."

"Couple?"

"I know we already are. But… it would be like… making it official."

Holding her hand, the demon smiled and nodded. "I guess it would. Rin?"

"Humm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She yawned and curled up into him while he draped the cover over her and looked down at her sleeping face. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her or his mind from what his father had said.

_It will be difficult my son but remember that Rin's heart is yours. In the end… she will follow it. You must be there for her no matter what. Sesshomaru… never let go of her. _

_I won't father. I never will. _

**A/N: Sorry everyone to leave you hanging for so long! I… umm… hit a bit of a snag in my personal life and it took me a while to get over it. But now that I am, I am back to writing. **

**The 'snag' that took me off was related to my flat being a little… upheaved so the inspiration for this story - a nice, peaceful flat where everyone gets a long… went up in smoke. **

**So in other words, I'm going to bring the story in for the end now. No more fluff, no more dates or sweetness. Time for the big finish. But don't worry, I have another story already to go pardon needing a beta (Say so in your review if interested.) **

**But yeah, next chapter might be the last. :S**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Right… where's my lunch?**

**PS SesshyRin3 are you trying to read all of my stories in one day or something? Your reviews just don't stop coming! :D Glad you like them. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Loose ends.

Wrapped very nicely in a mix of bedding and Sesshomaru, Rin groaned to herself. "What's that?" She muttered.

"The door." Came the reply, equally muttered and annoyed by the sound.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe Koga locked himself out again."

Rin groaned, digging her head deeper into the demon. It was just past lunch and Sesshomaru had taken her out for a special meal and now they were in her room, napping it off. But the knocking was growing in irritation.

"AAH!" Rin moaned, almost back flipping off the bed. "For hells sake Koga!" She moaned, hurrying to the door and swinging it open. "Remember your…" she stopped, dumb struck. "M…mom?"

The woman looked very much like Rin in the build of her body and general appearance pardon her hair was brown not black and she had dark blue eyes. Behind her was a man with Rin's eyes and hair.

The woman smiled. "Hi Rin!"

"What… what are you doing here?!"

"We decided to surprise you! We haven't come to see you all year so thought it would be nice to come down and visit you."

"But… but… but…." _Puppy… help…._

"Come now Rin, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Keeping a tight grip on the front door, Rin shook her head. "The place is a mess. If I'd known you were coming… I'd have cleaned up." _Puppy, I'm serious, I need help here!_

"Now dear, we have come a very long way to see you and you know how busy we are."

"Look, Rin, if you don't want us to come into your bedroom then find but can we at least take you out for lunch?"

Rin could feel her face getting colder and colder by the second as the blood fell from it. _Sesshomaru!_

The door was yanked out of her hand as it was opened a little more and another figure appeared.

All eyes fell on the handsome creature behind Rin as he stared at the two humans and they stared back, trying to understand what their eyes were seeing; a tall silver haired demon stood behind their daughter with his hand holding her shoulder.

The man broke out of it first when he saw the claws on Rin's shoulder. "You let go of my daughter at once demon!"

Loosening his grip, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on them both. "You must be Rin's parents."

"Who the devil are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio. Please, come in. Would you care for something to drink?"

The two stepped back a little. "Do… do you live here… demon?"

"That is my room there. Let's not talk in the hallway."

"We have nothing to say to you beast! Rin, Rin come on. Get away from him."

_I'm here for you Rin. _

Rin nodded a little as she found her voice again. "Mom, dad, please, calm down. Why don't you come and sit down?"

"Rin, get _away_ from him!"

"Mom please… we need to talk."

"You are staying in a flat with a demon! Please Rin just get away from him!"

"Sesshomaru is my mate mom!" Her hands snapped up to her face and covered her mouth, as if wanting to keep the words from escaping but they already had.

Her mother slowly leant forward and shook her head a little. "What did you say?"

"We didn't want you to find out like this." Sesshomaru informed them. "We had planned to tell you slowly… when the time was right."

"**_WE?! _**You two are… are… together!"

Leaning on the demon, Rin nodded slowly, eyes to the floor.

Holding her back, Sesshomaru tried to think but the situation was quickly growing out of control. "Please… can't we discuss this inside?"

"What is there to discuss demon?"

"Mom… Sesshomaru and I are mated for life." Rin swallowed as she held tight to the demon. "There is no way to undo it and I don't want it undone. I… I love him mom. I'm always going to stay with him."

For a moment it appeared Rin's mother was about to either faint or lose her temper but then she steadied herself and stared at Rin. "Rin, darling… those creatures… they took your brother from us. You don't love him. How can you? He's a monster."

"He's not a monster! He's a demon! And I'm staying with him no matter what you say!"

Jumping forward, Rin's mother grabbed her daughter by the wrist, ready to pull her away and making Rin yelp. Before the woman had chance, Sesshomaru pulled Rin back and wrapped her in his arms, giving a very possessive growl.

The parents backed off a little and stared as Rin was pulled into him.

The demon slowly looked up as he watched them back off. "When you are ready to listen, come back."

"Rin?"

The woman pushed her head into his chest, turning her back to the adults. "Sesshomaru's right, mom. I love him and I hope you can be happy for us. When you are ready to listen to us… we will happily talk."

The two stared at her then turned and walked away, soon disappearing. Once they had, Rin turned and grabbed Sesshomaru by the waist, sobbing into him. His nose pressed into her neck, just holding her tight. She cried for a while then leant back. "Sesshomaru… just hold me for a bit?"

"Of course." Carefully he slid his arm under her and lifted her up like a baby on one arm. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Sesshomaru…" she sobbed for a moment then began kissing his cheek. "They are going to disown me. I know they are."

"Rin… if they do… you know you have me." He sighed as he lay her slowly on the bed. "You will always have me."

Rin smiled as the tears rolled down her face. "Thank you."

Kissing her forehead, Sesshomaru lay down beside her. "Go to sleep my little Rin."

"It's only lunch time."

"Don't worry… I'll tire you out later."

"Dirty old… dog." But she yawned and curled up. Once asleep, the demon sighed and reached over to the draw beside the bed, pulling it open and lifting a small red box out.

Holding her tight to his chest, the demon looked at the box then sighed. "Another time Rin."

~#~

Sesshomaru sighed as he entered the flat. "I'm worried."

Koga groaned as they plodded in. "Look, Rin's probably just still upset about her parents."

"Even if she was… she wouldn't be ignoring me like this. All day… not a word." He turned and knocked on Rin's door. "Rin? Rin are you in?"

Miroku's head slowly appeared from behind one of the doors. "What are you two going on about out here?"

"Miroku have you seen Rin?"

"No, not since this morning. She was on her way out. Thought I heard her earlier though."

"Sesshomaru… what's that?"

Sesshomaru looked at Koga then followed his eyes to see a small black box by the base of Rin's door. Lifting it in one hand, Sesshomaru shook it and heard something rattling inside. The lid slowly opened, as if fighting to stop him seeing what was inside. When it finally opened, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "No."

Miroku stepped to his side and looked in to see the x shaped bracelet in a crumbled mess in the box. He swallowed slowly. "That's Rin's bracelet. She never takes that off!"

"I can smell her blood."

Sesshomaru squeezed the box until it gave a painful crack. "Where… where is she?"

"Wait, look!"

Miroku was pointing to the lid of the box where there was something hanging from the side. Pulling it out it was revealed to be a piece of folded paper. Slowly he opened it out and looked at it. "It's a web address… come on, we'll use my computer."

The three hurried into his room and to the computer, Miroku's hand speeding away across the keys as he put the code in perfectly then hit the enter key.

The page it loaded was white pardon a black square in the middle. A video play button stood in the rectangular. Hand trembling, the human clicked it. The video loaded quickly and what they saw shocked them all.

"Rin."

She was bleeding from a cut on her cheek, tied to a chair by the hand, feet and waist while on her lap was the morning paper. She was moving, looking around with braveness on her features but fear in her eyes. Behind her was a man.

Her father.

He nodded to the camera and lifted his head. "This is for the demon known as Sesshomaru Tashio. The one who has enchanted my daughter into thinking she is his mate."

"I am his mate father! Why won't you understand that!"

"Silence Rin!"

Miroku blinked suddenly. "That's strange… why publish a video that has…." He swallowed. "Shit! This is live!"

Rin's father stepped closer. "Demon… you will undo what you have done. You will free my child of this… enchantment you have placed on her."

"There isn't a way! You can't undo it father!"

"Is that what he told you Rin? Is that what the beast told you?"

"I am his one mate! I want to be with him! Can't you just be happy for me?!"

"Rin, there is a way for you to be free. A way for you to come back to the way you are."

"For one of us to die." Sesshomaru whispered, his hand closed tight around the bracelet.

"If one of you is killed."

Rin's face fell suddenly. "Wait… you… you plan on _killing_ Sesshomaru!"

"He is a demon. A class one who thinks he can live among us like a normal human? He is just like the beast that took my son. And if he thinks he will take my daughter… he is mistaken." The man turned back to the camera. "Demon… you know what I intend to do. I will kill you. I will kill you and it will release my daughter."

Sesshomaru shook his head to the computer. "It will do no good. Rin loves me too much."

"Come to 20 Pinsa Street in half an hour. Come alone."

"Don't do it Sesshomaru!"

The man lowered his head with a huff and stared at Rin. "Rin… I love you. You are my only child. My little girl. But I will not lose you to a demon. I would rather know you were dead than with him. If the demon does not come and undo what he has done to you…" He looked back to the camera. "Then I will have no choice but to end her life instead."

Koga gasped suddenly. "What!? He… he would kill his own daughter!"

"He's serious too." Sesshomaru said as the transmission ended. "He will kill Rin."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. You two will stay here."

"You're not going to go… are you?"

"You both know how I feel about Rin. Our bond is more than just fate. I love her. And if the choice is between my life and hers… I will choose hers."

"You can't do this. We can go to the police… get help!"

"Not enough time. It will take me half an hour to get to Pinsa Street."

"They will kill you."

The demon turned his back on them and turned for the door. "You can't change my mind."

"But…"

"I'm going."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Mutt brain!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention to their threats and insults as he hurried out of the flat and across town. Even on foot with his demon speed and flight, it still took him over twenty minutes to reach the small normal street of residential homes. It didn't look like the kind of place he wished to die in. But for Rin…

He worked his way up to number 20 and felt a strange sensation in his stomach. One he might call fear.

The windows of number 20 were blocked with thick netting but the front door opened to reveal a normal looking house, as if people were living there. There were plates and cups in the kitchen and the lounge looked ready for a family movie night with large pillows and a big TV. There was a man in the hallway, armed with a silenced handgun. "If you give us any trouble, both you and the girl get it. Understood?"

Sesshomaru stared at the man but then nodded. Rin's life was in his hand. He would not let it go.

"Right. Upstairs. Nice and slow."

As he walked up the stairs one at a time, the demon tried to make contact with his mate.

_Rin? Rin can you hear me?_

_Sesshomaru! You shouldn't have come! They are going to kill you._

_Don't worry about me Rin._

_You have a plan?_

He didn't reply but kept his emotions in check, trying to hide the fear and worry as it started eating at his body. He entered a large study like room where a computer and video tripod was set up but also with Rin tied to a chair, her parents behind her.

The demon looked at them both as he stood in the middle, looking at the five other men around him, all with silenced weapons. He let out a deep breath and lifted his head to the noblest pose he could manage. "I did as you told. Let Rin go."

"Not yet demon. You're going to tell us what you have done to my daughter."

"I fell in love with her. Fate decided that she and I were to be mates… my one and only mate… and once we accepted it… we just fell for each other. We have laughed, cried and enjoyed each other's company to a point when I can't remember a moment without her. No one matter's more to me than Rin."

The two frowned at him. "As if. A demon like you could never love! You are beasts! Monsters!"

"I love Rin!" Sesshomaru growled, causing the guns to be raised towards him. "I love her and nothing will ever change that. You can kill me if you want but I will still love her!" His eyes drifted to Rin's and locked with her. "And she will love me."

_Always._

The man took a few deep breaths then shook his head. "There is no way my daughter would fall for a monster like you. The bond between you will be broken and she will be free."

"Very well then… if that is what it will take; kill me."

Suddenly Rin buckled against her restraints. "NO! No Sesshomaru you can't let them! Don't! Please don't!"

Her father huffed then went to a table and picked up a small glass vial as it sat in a foam box. "My company has been developing this knew kind of poison. It's a mix of some of the most dangerous chemicals known. One drop will kill a demon in a few seconds." He knelt and rolled it slowly over to Sesshomaru. "Drink it."

Keeping his movements slow, the demon knelt and picked up the small vial, looking at its strange yellow colour. The cap was a frim lock and there was a tiny air bubble in the liquid. Closing his grip around it, the demon looked over at the humans. "If I take this… Rin will be free?"

"Free of your grasp… free of your control and terror."

"The bond will break the moment my life is endangered. As soon as I swallow this… the bond will break and Rin will be free of me. But that will only show you how she cares for me." he held the vial out to the parents. "I swallow this and you will see how Rin really feels."

"Please! Please Sesshomaru don't do it! Please!"

"Rin, I love you more than my own life. It's my life or yours and you know I will always put you first. You are my mate. Now… and always."

Rin screamed again as she watched Sesshomaru open and lift the container to his lips. Quickly he drank the liquid before tossing the glass back where it smashed on the floor. Before it even had, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground, his body convulsing for a few seconds before falling still.

Rin sagged as she felt the connection between herself and him snap like a twig in her heart and she screamed again. "NO! NO PLEASE NO! LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Her parents looked at her in shock. "But…"

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Her mother ran across and with a small knife cut the ropes and untied Rin. She half stumbled, half crawled her way across the room to Sesshomaru and lay across him, sobbing uncontrollably. "NO! Please Sesshomaru! Please… please be alright… please."

She looked up but he was cold and still. Not a flicker of life passed his face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Rin stared at him and felt the pain gripping her. Stroking back some of his hair from his face, she let a tear fall on the magenta stripes then drove forward before anyone could stop her, kissing his lips.

Her parents gasped and ran forward to stop her but it was too late. She gave one small shudder but then slumped just as her father pulled her back. "Rin!"

She stared at them with dizzying eyes but then shifting to be near the demon, a small smile on her lips before her eyes drifted close.

Just at that moment, there was a mighty crash and shouting from downstairs.

"Rin! Sesshomaru! Are you in here?! Rin! Sesshomaru! Get out of my way you idiot!"

The armed men all looked up to the door as two demons came charging in followed by another man and some women. While the three demons and two of the humans started fighting the guards, disarming them all easily and quickly, one and a little one ran over to Rin and Sesshomaru.

InuYasha panted as he looked at Sango and Shippō. "Are they alright?"

Sango said nothing, busy with CPR on Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked at her. "What about Rin?"

The nurse said nothing, busy counting on the compressions to the demon's chest.

Koga and Miroku stood by the now disarmed guards and the two adults in one corner of the room, staring at them but straining to look back at the two.

For some reason, Sango was only concentrating on Sesshomaru. Kagome slowly knelt to the woman and put a hand on her neck.

Sango shook her head as she did. "She's gone."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru still has a pulse… weak but he's got a chance." She shook her head again. "But Rin… Rin's gone."

Above the two, InuYasha frowned then turned on the spot and left the room. Kagome looked at him but then back at Rin, fighting to hold back tears. "Oh Rin…."

There was total silence as Sango continued trying to revive the demon, pressing down on his chest in time to pump the blood around his body.

For ten minutes she just continued, trying to make his heart work for itself. "Come ON!" she screamed at last and Sesshomaru bolted to the side, coughing and spitting something from his mouth.

He lay for a moment, coughing and thinking but then looked up, his eyes sore but alert. "Rin. Rin is she alright?"

Sango couldn't look at him as she lowered her head. "I… I wasn't fast enough."

His eyes widened before he sat up, the women putting her hands on his shoulders. "Easy Sesshomaru!"

But the demon wasn't listening. His eyes were locked on Rin as she lay beside him, her face slack and pale. "Rin…." His eyes narrowed. "How long?" He demanded as he made his way to his feet, swaying as he did. "When… when did she die?"

"Sesshomaru, you need to keep still!"

"When did she die?! I need to know how long ago she died!"

"When we got here… about ten minutes ago."

As the blood returned to his face, the demon's eyes began moving from side to side, as if counting. "Twenty there twenty back… plus the ten… that would…" he stopped, his face falling. "It would be too late."

"Sesshomaru… what are you talking about?"

"I can't save her."

"Sesshomaru no one can save her."

"I could. I could have saved her."

He sighed and fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't save her.

Rin

His mate

Was dead.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Great Way to Finish a Story

**A/N: HAHAAHA! YOUR FACES! HAHAHA! Come on, did you really think I would end it there?! No way! Well done Curiosity- Or n0t and Taraah (of course you'd see it…) for realising it wasn't the end. Here is the ****_real_**** ending enjoy;**

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched loudly while rolling onto his side, arms pulling the creature beside him closer and inhaling the rich and wonderful scent that was her. "Good morning."

"Morning puppy."

"Sleep well?"

"Don't I always?"

He chuckled lightly and nuzzled her affectionately. When he'd finished, her hair was a mess and she was smiling up at him. Rin sighed a little before running a hand back in her hair. "Honestly, why do you always do that?"

"I like it."

"Well… so do I but…." She stopped, looking at her hand with a blink. Then she looked up at the demon in her arms, giving him a small grin. "Sesshomaru? Care to explain this?"

The demon looked at her hand as she held it towards him, showing the solid silver band on her finger. "Humm…" he said, barely keeping the excitement out of his voice. "It would appear to be a lump of precious metal that has been melted and shaped into a band before being placed on your hand."

"I can see that. But why is it there? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He lifted his head and eyes away from her. "Ah… you're talking about the meaning behind it. Well… I do believe that a ring of silver around a woman's… left hand ring finger is meant to show that she is promised to marry another. But I might be mistaken."

Rin frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Sesshomaru…."

"Alright, alright, you twisted my arm! Rin…" his eyes, face, and whole soul turned to her, serious and formal. "Rin… will you marry me?"

A slow smile lit up Rin's face as she nodded and leant in to kiss the demon, holding him tight. The peck turned into a kiss which turned into several more and the two rolled in the sheets until Rin was below with the demon towering over her. Brushing his hair away, Rin shrugged. "But… I thought we already were together."

"We are. I just thought you might want a big fancy event with lots of cake and… a beautiful dress." He shrugged a shoulder casually. "But if you don't…."

"I do."

"I do too."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru nodded a little as he stepped across the alter to Rin and slowly lifted the violet tinted veil across her face before leaning over and kissing her softly, the church busting into cheers when he did.

Leaning back, he looked at her blushing smiling face and admired the simple beauty of her in the white and purple wedding dress. Holding her hand, they turned to look out at the people. All of their friends from university were there with Kagome as Rin's bride's maid and InuYasha as the best man.

Sesshomaru smiled as he nuzzled into his mate's hair and closed his eyes. Opening them, he looked down into her arms at the small child as they sat in a hospital bed. "She's beautiful." He whispered, reaching over and brushing the child's face.

Rin sighed a little while leaning on him for support. "I've never seen anything as beautiful."

The demon smiled at them both. "Every day I think to myself… this is the best day of my life… but the next always tops it."

Laughing, Rin leant up and kissed his nose. "My puppy."

"Don't start that again."

They both laughed while the baby slept.

"She's so pretty!"

Rin suddenly turned to look at the little boy by her side. "Shush Mamoru, you'll wake your new sister."

"Yeah Mamoru!"

"Shush, you too Kanna."

The four smiled, leaving the new little one in the cot while Rin and Sesshomaru ushered their two other children out and into their own bedrooms. "Come on you two, time for bed. It's been a exciting day and now it's time for you to go to bed."

Mamoru and Kanna moaned before saying goodnight, hugging each parent and going to their bedrooms. Once alone, Sesshomaru swept Rin into his arms and carried her to their large double bed and lay her down beside him, smiling at her. "Rin."

She grinned back and shrugged. "We have a wonderful life… don't we?"

"More than I could ask for." He slowly leant forward until his head pressed into hers. "The world is just perfect."

"Yes… yes it is."

He leant back and fought the tears in his eyes, looking at the old and wonderful woman he loved sitting next to him. "We've… we've had such a good life… a whole life together Rin."

Rin smiled back. "Every story has to come to an end Puppy." Her hand reached out slowly and cupped his cheek. "This is the end of ours."

"I… I will always love you Rin."

"And I you Sesshomaru."

The old demon smiled as he reached up and held her hand in his, their skin both old and sagging with age but his eyes locked on the two rings he and Rin both wore, one for their wedding and one for their 60th wedding anniversary, over thirty years ago.

He smiled at her, keeping her in his vision as his eye lids closed and the never ending peace flowed over him.

~#~

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Come on! Come on Sesshomaru!"

Snapping his eyes open, the demon looked up to see Kagome and Sango knelt at his side, worry and tears in their eyes. The demon quickly looked down at his hands and saw they were bare of rings, young and fresh. "A dream?"

"Sesshomaru, you really scared us then! You were really out of it!"

"Look, we need to get you to a hospital."

The demon's mind quickly ran a check of his body. It had been healing itself. That was why he blacked out and in that time he had dreamed of a life with Rin; marrying her, having their first child, putting their others to bed and being with her before dying beside her after a long and happy life together.

But his eyes turned to the side and saw the woman he loved more than life lying, her body growing colder by the second.

And the grief and knowledge that he could have saved her suddenly crashed back on him. HE could have saved Rin.

He could have saved Rin and had that life.

But no… she was gone.

She was…

"PUPPY!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream and turned to see InuYasha charging up the stairs and into the study. He panted a little as he held up a long stick and smiled. "You're the only one who can use it bro."

Sesshomaru stared at what was being offered to him. "You… you went and got it!"

"Come on, I wasn't going to let Rin die. Now get your sorry ass up and use it!"

Running, Sesshomaru grabbed the item and turned, pulling it apart and looking at the flawless sword. "InuYasha I…"

"JUST SAVE RIN!" The half demon screamed. "You can thank me later!"

Nodding, the demon stepped over to Rin and put all his heart into the blade he now held. _Come on… I can do this… for Rin. _

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating. Looking. Scanning for them.

But he saw nothing. 

_I… I'm too late?_

Something rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin…

And landed on one of them.

A minion of the afterlife.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to see the creature as it held a small stone in his hands, Rin's name engraved onto it. The demon swung the sword at the beast and it groaned as it turned to dust. The stone it had been holding glowed and hovered where it was before floating in the air back to Rin and settling down on her heart.

Staring, the demon waited and looked at her.

Koga, InuYasha and Sesshomaru all gasped and half laughed when they heard the beat. The demon ran over to her, kneeling and slowly helping her up. She honestly looked like she'd woken up from a bad dream but when she saw the demon, she smiled and reached out to him for a kiss.

Forcing her back onto the floor, Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and kept her tight. _You're alive!_

_You too!_

_I'm never letting you go again Rin! Never!_

~#~

Brushing a hair behind her ear, Rin sighed, looking out at the setting sun before it disappeared behind the ocean.

"Rin?"

She kept still as the owner of the voice stepped over and held her shoulders. "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mom and dad."

"Rin… don't do that to yourself." Sesshomaru sighed a little and kissed her cheek softly. "They will come around… eventually. You are their daughter."

"I know but… I wish they would have swallowed their pride for the wedding."

"I do as well. I might not like them for nearly killing us both but…." He let out a breath then shook his head. "Look, forget about them for a while. You and I are on our honeymoon."

Rin sighed as she turned and looked at a more beautiful sight than the sunset behind her. "Yes… yes we are."

"And it's the beginning of our new life… together."

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you Rin."

Rin giggled a little all of a sudden. "I guess this is where they say; and they lived… happily ever after.

**The End**

**Ok so maybe I get some death glares after that last chapter but… hehehe. Come on, you must have laughed? Or am I going to get reported for playing a joke on you guys?**

**Your reviews were so funny! Especially SesshyRin3 'blame it on the unicorns' I WAS ROLLING ON THE FLOOR! **

**Come on! It was a laugh! You know me, I have a nasty habit of killing off one or more of the characters. So it was a joke, haha… don't look at me like that. **

**Perhaps I won't tell you that I actually had this chapter finished by 11pm on the 13****th**** which was only 2 hours after the 'fake' ending. Heheh… please don't kill me.**

**Well… that's the last chapter, this story is wrapped up tighter than a snug bug in a rug on a mug. (Try saying that ten times fast!) **

**Next up; The Ancient Lord. Bit more a fairy tale story that one. Hope you like it. And I hope you liked this one!**

**Don't forget to review, fave me, fave the story or nothing at all, it's a free world.**

**Until next time! **

**StoryLady… is out of hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
